Love of the Four
by Minyadagniriel
Summary: Four stories of love, one for each brother. Extended one shots, heavy adult material.
1. Chapter 1

Minyadagniriel

Anatomy

He glanced over his handmade text. It was incomplete...and infuriating.

"Hey Donny! What'cha doin'?"

Donatello swiftly closed the book and peered over his shoulder to see his little brother Michelangelo bounding towards him, "Nothing Mikey, just reading. Please try not to make a mess if you're gonna hang out in my lab."

Michelangelo laughed and started rummaging through a nearby desk.

Donatello flinched as he heard a crash behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry bro!" Mikey shouted and continued to dig through boxes.

"What are you looking for anyways?"

"I lost a game controller. Can't play Halo without it!"

Donatello got up from his chair and wandered over to his brother, "I doubt your controller found its way in here."

Seconds later Mikey literally pulled an Xbox controller out of an overstuffed tote, "Aha! Got it!" In excitement, Mikey jumped up and down a few times and sped out of the lab, leaving a stunned Donatello.

Donatello shrugged and returned to his work desk, reopening the book. He peered at his handwriting and the clipped images he attached on each page. It was an anatomy book. A third of the book was dedicated to turtle anatomy, another third to himself and his brother's body structures and the last section covered humans. It was this last section that was missing a lot of information. The problem was that he needed this book in case he or his brothers are ever injured in battle or if he needed to research anything. Their bodies were similar to a human's. He flipped a few more pages to internal structures. It was easy to get that sort of data from medical records and the Internet. But there were some questions that he still needed answers to…

He pored over the last few pages…female human anatomy. Muscles, organs, nervous system, reproductive system…it was all here. He did a once over of the reproductive system, which led him to one of his many questions on the following page, 'Is it possible for humans to be sexually compatible with us?' He knew it was impossible to reproduce with a human due to dna and a difference in species, but still... He had done enough research on himself and made several comparisons to a male human body. He and his brothers were nearly identical. Donatello was certain his brothers have probably thought about this at some point but were too shy or reserved to ever consider acting on it. He himself was shy about it, but he needed to know. At their age, they were in their sexual prime.

A month ago he began his study within the privacy of his room, reading through several medical books and he moved a television into his room to watch documentaries he borrowed from the library. A few times…he pay-per-viewed a few adult movies…those were interesting, severely unrealistic, yet satisfying…so to speak. If he was going to get answers, he would need to go out and get them himself.

Mikey was still bouncing around on the couch, screeching at the screen about dying ten times over on 'legendary mode'. Donatello left his lab, carrying his book and headed over to the entrance of the lair.

"Where ya going bro?" Mikey asked between killing aliens.

"Out. I have research to conduct," Donatello replied carelessly.

"Oooooh, what kind of research? Can I come?"

"You would put down your video game to come with me on a scientific expedition?" he lied.

Mikey's grin faded and he made a face, as if he was thinking really hard.

"Don't hurt yourself Mikey, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Donatello then grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and slipped it on, along with an oversized hat. This disguise always fooled the humans…for reasons unknown. "When Leo and Raph get home, let them know okay?" he said. All he received was a nod from his little brother.

Good thing it was nighttime and a weekday for that matter. There won't be too many humans out on the streets. Donatello managed to make it to the library before it closed and borrowed another dvd. It was now nine thirty. He could go home if he wanted to but his thirst for more knowledge was greater than his desire for going home and crashing in his room. He decided to 'watch' a few women tonight from a distance and see how they interact with males. What kind of signals do they give off? Perhaps he would see it in action if he went into a human establishment such as a restaurant or club. He opted for the quieter of the two, a restaurant. Carefully keeping his face hidden he entered a bar and grill where it was dimly lit and the only noise was the chattering of the humans and the televisions playing sports reruns. He settled himself in the bar area and waited until a waitress approached him for a drink order. A glass of cherry coke sounded good. As soon as the waitress returned with the drink, he opened his book and pulled a pen out from his coat pocket and watched the humans around him.

Two women were standing together up at the bar, purses dangling from their shoulders and each had a large glass in hand, most likely filled with a margarita concoction or the like. Donatello's eyes traced the women's bodies. One of them wore a simple outfit of denims with a black tank top and the other had a skintight black cocktail dress that just touched above her knees. He could see their curves easily and mentally complemented them on their feminine physiques.

On the other side of the bar, there was a group of what looked like friends or couples out on a date. All of them were standing and chattering. One of the men in the group had his hand resting on the hip of a blonde woman and that hand was slowly wandering down, coming close to her rear. Apparently it didn't bother the woman, as she was busy laughing at her friends.

Donatello began scribbling small notations in his book, not really having to do with anatomy…more like what places on a woman's body could be considered a 'turn on'. He had to laugh at himself. He felt like a high school student who was looking for advice to get laid. Usually it was trial and error for most humans. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable watching this guy grope his girl so he looked in a different direction.

In the corner of the restaurant, there seemed to be one other couple that did not look like they were having a good time at all. In fact the guy was giving the girl a stern look and then said something to her, it must have been nasty because the girl looked like she had tears in her eyes. The guy then got up and left the table, the girl now crying.

"Poor thing," Donatello said, feeling sorry for her. He picked up his coke and sipped some of the sweet liquid down and continued writing. Every now and again he would look up at the crying woman. She wasn't leaving nor ordering anything. The guy never came back; he must have ditched her.

Another ten minutes passed…

She was still sitting there. Didn't she want to leave by now? Her date left her and she wasn't ordering anything. The wait staff was going to start getting irritated. Donatello was growing even more curious about this girl and her hesitation, so he folded up his book and got up from his table, leaving a couple of bills under his empty glass. He casually strolled over to the woman's table. At first he was a little nervous to say anything but he managed to force out, "Are you all right miss?"

For a brief moment she didn't say anything and Donatello was beginning to feel a bit silly. She kept her head hanging, face staring at the table. Then she finally responded, "Not really…"

"Did you need any help?" he asked gently.

"I do…actually," she said, almost inaudibly.

"I would certainly be happy to assist you ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"Can you contact my sister for me, tell her where I am and have her come pick me up?" she asked.

A little confused, "Why can't you do this miss?" he asked.

"Because…" she started, "I can't see," she continued and she lifted her head to look at Donatello.

He was stunned, this woman was blind, "Who was that man who left your table and why would he leave you like this?"

"He was my boyfriend…or so I thought he was. We've been arguing a lot lately and I guess he just wanted out of the relationship so he could find someone normal," she stated, a hint of anger in her voice. "He's tired of my clumsiness and medical needs. He thinks I'm ugly."

Donatello never could understand humans and their strange logic. This guy was a total asshole. How could he ditch this girl? Don glanced over the woman; she was very pretty in his eyes. She had very long red hair, pale skin, a decent figure and a heart shaped face, the looks of an Irish woman. Her eyes had a distinctive pale blue coloring but the pupils were lightly grayed out.

"I don't understand why he would leave you in this situation. I can call your sister for you, do you have a phone?"

"No, not with me. I accidentally left it home. I was hoping you did."

He had a phone, but it was the shell cell and was only good for contacting other shell cells. "I don't, sorry. Why don't you come with me and we'll find a pay phone." He then placed his hand over hers and lifted it.

"Thanks so much," she said graciously and let him take her arm. She kept her purse close and in her free hand she held a 'hoover cane'. She didn't need to use it if she had a guide. "You're so kind to me."

"By the way, I didn't get your name," Don said with great interest.

"It's Natalie," she replied and smiled, "What about you?"

"Don."

It had been three weeks since Donatello met Natalie. For his help the first time they met, she invited him to a late night dinner. At first Don was a little skeptical and tried to tell her that he was busy but he caved and agreed to meet her at the very same restaurant.

That very night, Donatello for once was really nervous about something other than what technological device was going to blow up in his face next. He was going to bring his unfinished book along as well. Dinner was going to be another study session on the opposite sex. He wondered what kind of information he could gather…perhaps an inside look at the…

"_Stop thinking that way!" _Don screamed at himself internally. He knew that Natalie would never go for that. Plus he barely knew the girl! Quickly he opened his book and grabbed a pen off his lab desk and scribbled '_Note to self, study hormone release and the connection with a different species'. _It was a quick reminder; he'd go into detail later when he could focus on his book. He gathered up the book and went outside the lab. His brothers were each doing their own thing. Mikey was playing video games as usual; this time online with his World of Warcraft account. Raph was shredding up a practice dummy and Leo was meditating while listening to music.

Donatello felt safe enough to leave. He already had his overcoat and hat on and his book in his pocket with a spare pen. He managed to save some additional money by not spending any on more tech stuff or new parts. She'd said she wanted to cover the cost of dinner but he felt that he should pitch in anyways or at least buy her a drink, something of the sort. Just seconds before he stepped out, a hand touched his shoulder. Donatello turned around to the face of his oldest brother.

"Where are you going this evening? It's not like you to leave your lab before ten pm," Leo said.

"Just out. Nowhere special," Don lied.

"Have you told father?"

"Well…no. I'd rather he didn't know Leo." Don zipped up his coat; "I'd appreciate it if you also didn't say anything."

"I can't lie to father for you, you need to let him know."

"C'mon Leo. Can't you just do this one favor for me…as a brother?"

An argument almost ensued between the two of them, which was very rare. Don's luck suddenly changed when his next older brother stepped in.

"Leo, do you gotta give everyone a hard time!" Raph shouted from the other side of the room. "Give the guy a break!"

"Stay out of this Raph…" Leo said, irritation setting in.

Raphael stopped beating up on the dummy and strapped his pair of sai away, "Why? Can't handle the fact that Donny may have something he'd like to do without you bein' involved?"

"Don't push it Raph," Leo warned.

"What are you gonna do about it? Teacher's pet!"

That did it. Leo hated when Raph called him that and he took off towards Raph in hand-to-hand combat. Raph managed to toss Leo overhead into a wall, not hard but enough to give him some trouble getting up.

Raph glanced over to Don and gestured for him to escape before Leo tries to stop him again. Don mouthed 'I owe you' before taking off in a run out the lair entrance leaving his brothers to fight it out. When he reached the first manhole, he raced up the ladder and made sure nobody was around before climbing out. He then jogged over to the nearest bus stop and waited.

Don reached the restaurant relatively fast; he was a few minutes early so he waited. He quickly glanced at his shell cell; it was almost eight pm. She would be there any second. Only a few moments had passed before a black Nissan pulled up to the curb and the driver side door opened. A woman probably in her mid twenties got out and went around to the other side of the car, opening the door.

There she was. Natalie. She wore a beautiful sleeveless black dress that just touched the ground and a matching pair of dress shoes, no heels. That was surprising, most ladies loved heels. She carried a small silver clutch. Her hair was pulled back in a twist and clipped with a silver barrette.

That other woman must be her sister. Looks like red hair is a family trait. Natalie allowed her sister to guide her to the curb and helped her step up.

"Are you sure you'll be all right sis?"

"Jessie, I'll be fine, really. He's a nice guy," Natalie replied. "I'll call if anything changes. I didn't forget my phone this time. I'm just going to wait outside for him."

"Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt again. I'll see you later," Jessie said and she returned to the car and drove away.

Once Jessie left, Don made his move. He called out to Natalie and approached her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Don, you made it! I'm so happy," she said with a broad smile.

"Me too." Don then offered her his arm and escorted her inside. The restaurant was still very dim and there were more people inside than the last time he was here so people won't be able to hear their conversation.

The hostess sat the two of them in the corner of the restaurant as requested by Don. It was the darkest there as well.

"Your waitress' name is Chelsea, she'll be right with you," the hostess said before heading back to her post.

At first the two of them were silent, but Natalie broke the ice, "Thanks for not being like my previous dates. I can't tell you how many men have either ditched me or stood me up. It really hurts when people do that after they find out I have a handicap."

"I'm not like that," Don replied softly, "I have some similar issues with people as well. They tend to judge me before they get to know me."

"Well aren't we a pair!" she said through giggles.

Don smiled.

Moments later a young blonde woman made her way to the table, "Hi I'm Chelsea, I'll be your server tonight. Would you like to start out with something to drink?"

"I'll have an Arnold Palmer to start and a glass of Red Burgundy," Natalie said.

"I didn't know you liked wine," Don said.

"That's because you've only known me a short time. I love wine." Natalie grinned, "Have some with me?"

"I'm not really a drinker…"

"Oh come on Donny, just one?" she pleaded.

"Oh all right…just one glass and I'll have a cherry coke along with it please."

Chelsea wrote down the order, "Okay I'll be right back with your drinks and we'll get your food orders in," she said happily.

"Thank you," Don and Natalie said simultaneously.

"So, that was your sister outside. Do you have any other family?" Don asked.

"No, my parents were killed. It was a botched bank robbery and they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The good thing is their murderer is now in jail awaiting the electric chair."

Don felt as if he asked the wrong question. "Oh…um…I'm sorry. I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories or the like."

"No, you didn't. It happened when I was ten. My sister and I were sent into foster care until she turned eighteen and then she worked hard to become my legal guardian so we could stay together. The foster family we stayed with helped the two of us in court and now we're probably set for the rest of our lives. It's not really a positive though…money can't replace my parents."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry for the loss."

"Thanks, but don't be sad for me. I'm using some of the funds to do good. I sponsor children overseas. They receive an education, medical care, and food. I feel it's what my parents would have wanted. Anyways, what about you? Have any siblings?"

"Yes I have three brothers and my father. My father is also a guardian to me. I never knew my parents."

She seemed very interested in his life, "Well, what are their names?"

"My oldest brother is Leonardo, the second oldest is Raphael, I'm the third child, and my little brother Michelangelo. My father's name…is Hamato Yoshi," he lied. He wasn't quite ready to reveal the truth yet and a name like 'Splinter' might bring up questions.

"Oh your father is from Asia?" she asked.

"Yes, he emigrated to New York before I was born."

Chelsea returned to their table with the drinks as Don explained a little bit of his father's history and training under a martial arts master. Natalie seemed to find it fascinating.

They ordered their meals and continued to chat. Natalie's hand wandered slowly along the table to pick up her wine glass after Don had finished his story and she made a small toast, "To a new friendship."

Don picked up his wineglass as well and repeated, "To a new friendship."

They both sipped a little of the wine and Natalie decided it was time for a new topic. "What do you do for a living? I already told you about myself and my charity work."

"I suppose you can call me a science geek and mathematician. I love to disassemble and reassemble things. When I was five, I took apart all of my toys and made them into a toaster."

Natalie laughed hard, "That's great. Working?"

"Yeah, surprisingly…however the toast caught fire the first time I tried it."

"That is hilarious! All I ever did was torture my dolls when I was little."

Don picked up his wine glass again and finished it off. He had one personal question for her…he hesitated…but he saw no harm in asking, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you lose your sight?"

"Oh, it was when I turned seven I think. I had a severe vitamin A deficiency and it caused corneal scarring. We didn't know why my eyes were itchy all the time, my parents thought it was allergies and didn't take me to a doctor until it was too late. The damage was done and irreversible. I don't blame my parents, they didn't know."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've learned to live with it." She finished off her wine as well, "How about another glass!" she stated cheerfully.

"I really shouldn't…." Don said.

"You can't get tipsy off a tiny bit of wine," she laughed.

Another hour passed…

The two of them were laughing and sharing funny stories. Two empty bottles of Red Burgundy sat on the table. Natalie wasn't being as careful as she had been earlier and accidentally knocked over her Arnold Palmer, which she apologized to Chelsea and promised a large tip. It didn't stop the two of them from exchanging more funny stories.

"When I was in eleventh grade, my friends and I stole underwear from Victoria's Secret. We almost got caught, but we used my handicap as an advantage and somehow got out of that one…so yeah…" she slurred a little through the story. "The following day we planted those underwear in the principal's office and he hasn't lived down the rumors that he wears ladies underwear since!"

Don cracked up and trough one back at her, "Last year I re-wired my brother Mikey's Xbox to replay pornographic images every time he tried to turn it on. I've never admitted this to anyone and poor Mikey was labeled a mini-pervert for a week following that."

"Oh you're so bad Donny," she said between sips of her freshly poured wineglass compliments of Chelsea. "Since we're getting to _those _sorts of topic…wanna hear something about me that my sister doesn't even know?"

Don raised an eyebrow with curiosity, "Sure."

She almost dropped her glass, but Don caught it, "Thanks. Now for the story…and don't you laugh!" she chuckled through her drunken words, "Promise?"

"You have my word." Don raised his hand up to the side of his head to gesture a promise kept.

"Okay, when I was in college…I was dared by a classmate to pose for an art class."

He waited for her to finish but she stopped right there, "That's it?"

"Okay I admit it," she continued, "It was a human anatomy class…the models were naked."

"You were one of those type of models?" Don confirmed.

"Yes," she replied dreamily.

The alcohol was affecting them both. Don had never been drunk before, it was affecting his way of thinking.

Chelsea came around once again, "Would you like more wine or perhaps a dessert tonight?"

Don spoke very slowly, "I think we're ready for the check, thanks."

"Yeah, no more drinks…I'm set…" Natalie said in agreement, "I'm already out on a limb."

Chelsea then pulled out a leather check case with their bill from her apron and placed it on the table, "I'll be back to pick this up."

"Can you read the damage to me Donny?" Natalie asked.

After a teeny tiny argument of who was going to pay the bill, Natalie won because she stated it was her treat for his kindness weeks ago and she wouldn't have any other way. The two of them staggered outside the restaurant, Donatello leading the way with her arm in his. They walked along the streets, chitchatting and occasionally one or the other would lose their balance. For thirty minutes they wandered until they came across a hotel.

"I'm tired of walking, I think I want to rest a bit. Is there a place we can go to stay for a bit? The wine is making me walk all weird," she stated.

"There's a hotel here, but I'm not sure if…" he started.

"That works! Let's go in."

Don swallowed hard, he would have to be extremely careful when walking around in here. He guided Natalie inside and he did his best to keep his hat low and the collar of his jacket up to hide his features. He brought her up to the front desk to speak with the clerk.

Natalie opened her clutch and pulled out her wallet and touched the stacked of cards inside. She seemed to be counting the number of cards until she pulled out a visa, "I'd like to check into a room with two beds please."

Don's eyes widened, what was she doing? Did she really think he was…did she really mean…what the… His thoughts jumbled.

The clerk handed back the credit card and handed Natalie a set of card keys, "Your room number is three-forty-two. Enjoy your stay with us."

After checking in, Don felt his nerves going into meltdown, "Um…Natalie, should we really be staying at a place like this?"

"Sure. It's just until we sober up," she replied.

They took the elevator up to the third floor and they continued walking arm in arm until they reached their room. Don took one of the card keys and slipped it into the doors card lock until a little green light flashed on the door, letting them in. He switched on the light by the door. It was a very nice room…by the looks of it, a suite. There were two queen-sized beds, a large LCD television sitting on a gorgeous dresser, and there was a kitchenette connected to their room. Natalie let go of Don's arm and slowly wandered her way around, one arm slightly out ahead of her. She touched both beds and carefully turned around to find the dresser and television. Her fingers traveled along the walls until she reached the kitchenette.

Don watched as she worked her way around the room. She appeared to have been counting footsteps to help with memorizing the area. Last she found a doorknob and turned it, pushing it forward, and then going inside. He stayed put and waited for her to reappear. Then he heard a splashing sound and her calling out.

"Oh I found the toilet…gross." Then the sound of a faucet being turned on sounded in the room and Natalie cursing.

Don laughed to himself. That was pretty funny of her.

"Donny, come in here for a sec. This bathtub is humungous!"

He walked across the room and into the bathroom as asked to find her kneeling down next to an oversized tub. It was very nice…there were recliners and water jets lining the sides. It was large enough to fit four people! As nice as this room was…Don was getting more and more uncomfortable. His brain was scrambling and his adrenaline was slowly sending signals up his spine to flee before he did something questionable. He fought the urge to leave. He couldn't just abandon her; he would be no different than that asshole from three weeks ago. Don then stumbled out of the bathroom, still shaky from the wine. He found the nearest bed and sat on it to regain his bearings. Shortly after, Natalie came out of the bathroom and relocated the dresser. She plopped down her clutch and spun around towards the bed, she then reached out an arm and touched the comforter. She then climbed onto the bed next to him.

"You've gotten so quiet Don, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…uh…"

"You're still tipsy aren't you? Well so am I. We can just relax here for a while until it goes away." She leaned over sideways and lay across the mattress making poor Donatello even more nervous.

In order to calm himself, Don pulled his book out of his coat pocket and flipped it open, trying desperately to get his mind off her.

"It sounds like you're flipping through pages. What are you reading?" she asked innocently.

"It's a book that I'm currently writing, I have a lot of empty pages that need filling."

She smiled at him, "Oh you're an author too?"

"Oh no, it's just for my personal use. I'm keeping…um…records."

"Like medical records?"

"Yeah…it's for my family's use really." He opened the pages in the back and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He began writing down things about his emotions and how they were having an affect on his body and to remind himself to look up 'oxytocin' and 'dopamine' when he got home.

"So what are the empty pages? Anything I can help with?" she asked.

Don squeezed his eyes shut and spoke internally, _"Oh there's so much you could help me with Natalie." _Then he stated, "Um…well…I…"

She giggled, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be struggling with something." She then crawled up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing through the jacket. She tried to snuggle up close to him but was stopped by something hard. "Um Donny, are you wearing a backpack underneath your coat?"

"Um…" That didn't help at all…in fact it made things worse for him. Not knowing how to react, he just let her continue while he scribbled away even faster in his notes.

"You know, you're the first guy who has treated me like a person and not like a broken toy in a while," she said calmly into his ear. Her hands moved down along his arms and back up, brushing alongside his neck. She then bent down the collar of his coat and her fingers met bare skin. His skin was cool to the touch and she reached her hands even further towards his chest, her hands sliding beneath the thick material. She was literally centimeters above his plastron. Just seconds before she reached it, Don's hand shot up and stopped hers. He dropped his book to the floor and the pen along with it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

Don got up from the bed, a twinge of guilt washed over him for not telling her the truth sooner. "Natalie, I haven't been completely honest with you…" He turned to face her. She was on her knees, her hands now at her sides.

"What do you mean?"

Don took in a breath, "It's really difficult…for me to…"he started.

"It's me, isn't it…" she stated, sadness starting to lace through her voice.

He closed his eyes, "No. Natalie, please understand when I tell you this. This has nothing to do with your blindness. In fact, I think you're a fascinating person. It's just…well…I'm not sure how to put this without frightening you." Don than began, "I'm a mutant…"

"What?" There was so much confusion in her voice.

Donatello began telling her his life story of how he came to be and about his father. Throughout the entire story, Natalie said nothing, but listened very carefully. When it was finally over, Don waited for her response. He expected her to either scream or call for help or hide in the bathroom and try contacting her sister.

She then opened her mouth.

Don flinched, _"here it comes." _

But the scream never came…

"Is that why you wear such a heavy jacket and that hat? To hide yourself from the world?"

"Yes. Listen Natalie, I know you're probably very frightened of me and even want me gone, but I just…"

He never finished that sentence because Natalie had grasped hold of his hand for the first time. It took her less than a second to find it and she was exploring his hand with her fingertips, carefully winding her fingers around his. "You only have three fingers."

"Yes." Don allowed her to gently pull him back down onto the bed.

She released his fingers and her hands slowly made their way to his chest where she found the zipper to his coat, "Can I?" she asked breathlessly.

Don nodded, stupidly forgetting that she couldn't see that, so he quickly spoke up, "Yes."

She tugged down the coat zipper and with a little assistance from him; she pushed off the jacket, over the carapace and down his arms until it sat in a pool around him on the bed. He then tossed the coat aside. She hesitated at first, but regained her confidence when Donny took one of her hands and placed it against his chest so she could feel the softer part of his shell.

"It's warmer than I thought it would be," she said.

He watched her face as she explored his upper body, her fingers running through every nook and cranny that was his plastron. She traced along his belt and shoulder strap. Her eyes were beginning to appear glazed over. He studied her every move, how her body reacted to his. Every touch, every caress played a role in his arousal. His heart was starting to race. He was itching to pick up his book again and begin writing everything he was experiencing, but eroticism prevented him from doing so…

Natalie let her hands fall and she crawled around to the back of him. It was harder for Don to tell, but she was now checking out his carapace. He glanced over his shoulder at her, but said nothing. She was taking in a lot of information and he knew better than to interrupt a person who's thought process was running full speed. She didn't stay back there too long. Afterwards, she scooted off the bed and stepped around to the front of him. She closed the distance between them. He still remained seated and now felt her arms encircling his shoulders. Her small stature was perfect. His face came just over the top of her chest and she now let her cheek lay against his forehead. It was a welcome embrace for the two of them. Without even realizing it, his arms snaked his way up to her waist and wrapped tightly around her. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Don, you're telling the truth…yet it still seems unbelievable."

"I know it seems farfetched…I just hope that you're not afraid to be around me now."

"You may be a mutant turtle, but you treated me more like a person than any other man I've ever been with. I don't care what you look like on the outside."

It was barely audible what she just said, but he heard it. This woman saw past his exterior and found the real Donatello inside. He appreciated hearing that from a human…and a female in particular. That meant there was hope for him and his brothers to find happiness.

Just as he was getting comfortable in this position, Don felt the material of Natalie's dress loosen by his face. He lifted his head and found black material sliding down. She had undone the tie in the back and managed to partially pull down the zipper. His nervousness skyrocketed as he was now face to face with her bare skin, nothing but a bra between him and her breasts.

He tried to calm his fears, "Natalie I'm not…certain…we've been drinking. This isn't appropriate."

Natalie did not listen to his pleas and she then used both of her hands to reach behind her back to unclasp the black strap of her bra. Then she let the lingerie slide down her arms and to the floor.

Don literally could feel the heat spreading across his face. He'd seen breasts before, but on television…this was different…more personal. He was far too shy to do anything at first. Natalie took both of his hands and slip them up her waist so that they cupped her soft mounds. He felt as though he should be doing something else, so he pressed his face into her chest and kissed along her breastbone while he slowly moved his hands. He gently squeezed and caressed with his hands.

Her breathing was starting to speed up a little, a sheer sign of her lust. Her fingers toyed with his bandana and moved along the back of his neck, her fingernails gently running along the skin. She sighed when she felt him move his lips closer to her left mound and then held her breath briefly as he took the nipple into his mouth.

This was torture. All of his instinct derived from the human half of his being…his drive rivaled that of a human's. Maybe he truly was more homo sapien than reptile. He senses were going insane and thoughts raced. There was so much information he wanted to write down later. At this time, her pleasure meant more to him than anything.

Small noises started to escape her lips as he began licking and sucking at her. The nipple was becoming more erect. Don let one of his hands fall back to her waist and he started tugging down the black dress to reveal more of her. Her belly was now visible as the material continued sliding down her skin. The dress now lay on the floor at her feet. Only one article of clothing remained on her, a black lace thong.

It was getting harder and harder for Don to control himself. He eventually found himself taking the lead and stopped his affections on her breasts in favor of standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her up, her legs automatically separated and wrapped around his waist. He carried her closer to the head of the bed and laid her down on her back. He climbed in after and continued his caresses. He began leaving a trail of warm kisses down her belly. The further down he went, the tighter his stomach became. Eventually he reached the lacey top of her panties. This scared him more than anything…he still had time to turn back but when he looked back up at her face and saw the euphoria written all over her face, he knew he had to continue. He then clasped his fingers around the garment and slowly slid it down her hips so carefully as if he were revealing a great treasure. She lifted her hips slightly to make things easier and the small bit of fabric was completely off. So here was this incredible woman lying beneath him, nude and under his erotic spell. Her legs were still cinched together. Don could tell she was just as nervous as he was.

He gave her body a once over, his eyes lingered the longest on her breasts and then they stopped once again at the junction of her legs. She still had her legs together so it was difficult to see her sex, a situation that could be easily remedied with the right touch. He then removed his belt before leaning forward and resting himself just to her side. He looked into her cloudy blue eyes and she gave him the confirmation he needed to continue. He then lowered his face to hers and let his lips brush against hers. She followed his advances and returned the kiss.

It was a pleasant new experience for him. The softness of her mouth was hypnotizing and he was able to coax her into parting her lips to allow his tongue to wander in. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. While he kept her mouth busy, he slid his hand down towards her stomach and passed over a hipbone. He was inches from her sex. Don then closed his eyes and let his fingers run over the soft curls that lay before the goal. Natalie relaxed her legs and Don was able to separate them. Happy with her reaction, he began tracing circles just above her delicate jewel and she started releasing tiny mewls into her kisses.

She could feel the heat swirling around in her stomach and she wanted to beg him to continue. It seemed he was purposely taking his time.

Those pay-per-view movies he watched on TV at home were at least good for giving him ideas and he knew that the slower he went, the more it would drive her crazy. He wanted to make her squirm and beg him for more. He sent one digit right over the top of her clitoris and touched the sensitive hood that covered it.

Natalie gasped into his mouth and squeezed her eyes shut.

It was a better reaction than he'd expected and he wondered how much farther he could take her still. He rubbed along the length of the small organ before settling directly on it. He applied a small amount of pressure to it and watched her face contort with pleasure.

Something was also happening with him, beneath his shell. He could feel a lot of pressure around his groin from his growing erection. It would be best for him to 'let down' in order to relieve it. Sure enough, solid as a rock…

She broke away from his mouth and went straight for his neck, nibbling and licking at the taut skin. Her breaths grew even more ragged.

Don felt it was time to explore a little more and he pressed his fingers even lower until they met with moisture and then a vortex of molten heat as he inserted a single digit into her. His fingers were a lot larger than a normal person's so she should be feeling extreme pleasure. He started out pumping his fingers in and out of her slowly and then increased the pace when he got a favorable response from her.

Her body jolted over and over. Signals scrambled from her brain and sped down her spine and into her toes, causing them to curl. She was going to reach her breaking point soon if he continued like this. On top of his ministrations, Don lowered his face to her chest again and reattached his mouth to one breast, teasing and gently nipping the skin. It was so much to take in all at once. But…he wasn't finished with her yet. Don released her breast and sunk down even lower, placing new kisses down her belly. He removed his finger from her center and briefly glanced at the hot fluid dripping down his digit. He then adjusted her legs so that he was between them. It was the perfect view of her feminine folds. He couldn't help but reach down to his member and began stroking himself with one hand while the other held on to one of her thighs. He wanted to inflict an entirely new form of torture on her and he delved towards her, sending white-hot passion inside. His tongue traced and slipped along her soft petals, jotted in and out of her cavern, and seared across her delicate pearl.

She was in ecstasy. Her hands flew up to her breasts, squeezing them and massaging until they were pink. She cried out a few times and now she felt that she needed him more than ever. He was pushing her towards the brink…

"D…D…Donny…please…if you don't st-op…I'm gonna…gonna…" she stuttered through her sentence.

Right on cue, Don stopped. He was smirking, so she _was_ getting really close. He backed away from her, fluids now dripping down his chin. He quickly wiped away her essence with the back of his free hand. He continued to stroke himself as he prepared to take her.

Natalie waited patiently for him but he was not so patient and he quickly settled himself on his knees, his erection near her core. He then grasped onto one of her wrists and raised it over her head. His other hand kept him balanced above her.

She was temporarily stunned by his bold actions and he asked her…

"Do you accept me?"

She blinked, "What?" her voiced laden with desire.

"Do you accept me?" he repeated.

She responded breathlessly, "Yes."

Then she felt him squeeze her wrist and he rushed in for the kill, raising one of her thighs up slightly so his erection could meet with her entrance. He pushed himself forward and into her folds. She enveloped him entirely. Her insides felt like hot velvety pillows. So soft…

Don began to thrust in and out of her, picking up his pace rather quickly. He still held her wrist up.

The fiery pits of hell couldn't compare to the heat she gave off. It was breathtaking…in the back of his mind, Don was astonished that he was compatible with a human and that he knew as much as he did about sex. He chalked it all up to instinct.

At one point, they rolled over to where she was on top and she was in control. She glided up and down along his member, increasing the amount of friction. He held her tightly by the hips as she moved. Her hands were all over her breasts, violently squeezing to the point where it almost hurt. She had lost herself ages ago and her release was building up.

Don adjusted their position so that he was now sitting up against the headboard with her still seated on his lap. He was getting so damn close…

There was a calm before the storm sort of feeling in the room. Natalie could sense her orgasm bubbling up, ready to spill over the edge. Her breaths were scattered and reckless and her voice started to crack as she felt a pile of pressure in her lower belly spiral out of control.

He could feel her insides squeezing him, almost sucking the life from him. It was so wonderful. Her body started to arch back and he felt her torso begin to vibrate. Just a little further he thought…and he had done it. Her body went entirely rigid and she drew in a huge breath before erupting into fits of passion. Her orgasm lasted for several seconds…then she started to calm down out of exhaustion. He on the other hand, continued thrusting until he too could feel his release nearing. She clung on to him, wanting to meet his thrusts with her body until he finally had it happen…

Don gritted his teeth and groaned as he rode out his orgasm, emptying himself inside. He slowed his pace and eventually stopped before withdrawing from her.

The two of them slid down on the bed and lay entwined in each other's arms, too tired to do anything else.

The following morning, Donatello escorted Natalie out of the hotel and waited with her until her sister arrived to pick her up. Don said his goodbyes to her and watched as the black Nissan pulled away. Natalie was kind enough to leave him her phone number should they want to meet again in the future. He smiled when he looked at the tiny piece of paper torn from his book, her cell number written upon it.

Now it was time to head home. Leo was going to kill him…but it was all worth it. Don's mind was loaded with information for his book and he couldn't wait to get started on it all.

_End Part 1. _

_Comments and criticism are gladly accepted. _


	2. Chapter 2

Minyadagniriel

Hide and Seek

"Donny certainly has been acting strange since he took off. He was out all night. That is something he never does unless we're out on a mission," Leo stated to his father, "He's been poring over books for days."

"Leonardo…your brother is likely going through changes and wants to be on his own to deal with them. I also find his behavior a bit odd, but please trust in your brother and the choices he may make in the coming weeks," Splinter replied, "Try not to worry, he is fine my son."

Leo bowed, "Yes father."

Splinter returned to his cup of tea and sipped a small amount, "My son, if it should bother you in the future, meditate on the matter." He then placed his cup on a nearby table and sat down to read a scroll.

Leo left his father's room and back out to the living area. As usual Mikey was screaming at the computer, something about getting his rear-end handed to him and on the other side of the room, Raph was watching a wrestling show while picking his teeth with a sai. Leo dropped down on the couch beside his brother and starting watching.

Raphael glanced at brother briefly, "You watchin' a wrestlin' match? What are the odds?"

Leo said nothing.

That really got Raph's attention, "Somethin' wrong bro?"

"Sort of." Leo sighed, "I tried talking to Don a few times, but he keeps closing the door in my face…erm so to speak."

"That's because you're tryin' too hard. You gotta lay off Leo." Raph replaced his sai back in his belt and got up off the couch. "I'm not really good at this sorta thing, but I can try to get Donny to chat."

"You Raph? Talking isn't really your strong suit," Leo commented.

"Watch it fearless leader…"Raph threatened.

"See?" Leo stated blandly.

Raph thought about it for a second. Leo was right, as always. He would probably pulverize Don to extract information out of him rather than talk seriously. "Fine then, I'll talk all gentle-like with him and we'll see what he says."

Leo smirked and let out a small laugh, "Lots of luck to you."

Raph was always up for a challenge and headed over to Don's lab. He pushed open the door rudely, only to find that Don wasn't there.

"Hey bro, where are ya? Gotta ask you somethin'." There was no response, "Donny…where the hell are ya?" Raph glanced around the lab and saw Donny's desk. It was overloaded with paperwork and books. He stumbled his way through piles of scrap metal and overstuffed totes to get to the desk. "What the hell could you possibly be doin' to have so much junk out?" He looked at all the documents strewn about and there was a stack of texts off to the right. One of those books actually stood out among the others. It looked handmade. Raph pushed a few papers aside and picked up the leather-bound book and flipped it open where a bookmark was placed. I was filled with a lot of Don's handwriting and sketches. Raph turned the page and was shocked to discover the anatomy of human on the page, even better…it was the female body. What could Donny possibly want with this nonsense? He turned the next page and found a long journal entry leading with several questions. For the next ten minutes, Raph read all of the entries dating from two weeks ago and forward.

Outside the lab, Leo still sat on the couch watching wrestling. Mikey still hadn't budged from his computer but that was no problem. Leo would get him off that thing in an hour for practice.

Up on the second level, Donatello finally appeared for the evening. He'd been sleeping all day due to long hours tinkering around in the lab.

Leo saw Don leap down from the second level, "Oh hey Donny. We thought you were in the lab working already. Raph went in there to chat with you."

Donatello had a puzzled look on his face, "How long has Raph been in there?"

Leo looked at the clock on the TV stand, "About fifteen, maybe twenty minutes."

Don dashed into his lab only to find Raph sitting in his chair, feet up on his work desk, "Raph…what are you doing in my lab?" Don asked with extreme irritation.

Raph said nothing…but an enormous grin was now plastered across his face.

Don froze in his place when he saw the leather-bound text on Raph's lap and he tried to brush it off, "What do you want Raph?"

"Don't try hidin' it you dog. So when were you planning on tellin' us about it?" Raph asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Raph." Don crossed his arms.

"Oh no? Well according to your journal entries, you slipped a girl the 'hot beef injection'! That's quite a science project Donny boy!" Raph laughed out loud. "So tell me bro, what was it like?"

"What!" Don shouted, "Raph! You just...why did you…ah you piss me off!"

"Whoa….easy boy," Raph teased, "I'm just messin' with ya. Anyways, now that the cat's outta' the bag, why didn't you say something about this sooner?"

"I'm not obliged to answer," Don replied angrily.

"C'mon Donny, I'm not gonna tell the others."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I do, is that the case?" Donny ripped his book away from Raph.

"That's right…now spill it."

"Fine…" Don said, defeated. He started with about a month ago and how it started out as only a thought. "I was just asking myself questions about the possibility of finding happiness and if we were capable of having relations with a human." He went on about the bar and grill restaurant. He perfectly described Natalie and the night that they met and then he went into leaving for the entire night last week. "I was only trying to visually grab information based on what I saw; I never anticipated sleeping with the girl. It just sort of…happened."

Raph grinned again, "So you found out that it is possible then…that opens up a whole lot'a opportunity. You still didn't answer my question though."

"What?"

"What is it like?" Raph asked again, "Judging by the look on your face, I'd have ta say pleasurable."

Don swallowed, "I'm not really sure how to put it, it was…extraordinary. So how much of this did you read?" He waved the book at Raph.

"Two weeks and onward. I gotta hand to ya bro, you really put a lotta effort into those entries. The ins and outs of screwin' a girl; pretty good stuff. I just can't believe it was you who got to go first…the turtle who's the most shy. Girls really do like the sensitive ones." Raph approached his younger brother and put an arm around his shoulder, "Ya done me one proud there bro!" and he gave a red-faced Donny a noogie before headed for the lab exit.

Leo was still out there and he looked over at Raph when he came out, "And?"

"Nothin'. Donny's not breakin'."

"Told you so," Leo stated, half expecting Raph to start an argument but it never came. Leo's brow furrowed as he watched Raph go up a level to his room, something must have been wrong, all of his brothers were acting weird it seemed…well Mikey was weird all the time.

Two more weeks had passed and Don was finally back to normal. He was spending more time with his brothers and went to more training sessions with father. Leonardo had been happy to see his intelligent brother fighting again. In some ways…he seemed almost more mature, like he'd experienced a life changing event and came out as a better person.

After a particularly long practice, the four turtles all crashed out in the living room, Mikey was zoning out in front of the computer again while the other three tuned in to the television. Nothing good was on so they settled for the news. There was a report of another break-in at the local university. Someone was very interested in the updated computers on campus.

"That's the fifth college this week that's been robbed," Raph said, "Cops still haven't caught the bastards."

"It's probably just a bunch of coeds," Leo said, "They'll get caught soon enough. The police won't need us to interfere on this one.

"Geez Leo, it's been weeks since we been out. Let's just go above and smack those kids around a little bit."

"No. We don't know if it really is a bunch of kids. Besides we-

"You never wanna have fun Leo. How can you just sit down here while there's crime goin' on above?"

"It doesn't require our assistance; let the police handle this one Raph," Leo commanded.

Raph growled and walked out of the room. He's been cooped up for far too long and was ready to explode if he didn't get out and see some action.

While the other turtles remained in the living room, Raph decided to go out. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was leaving. Leo didn't even get up to try and stop, obviously too tired to stop him. He ran quickly through the sewers until he found the first manhole cover and checked for passing cars or humans before he pulled himself out into the open. He ran for the nearest building and used the fire escape to climb to the rooftop. It was his favorite time of night…when all the baddies came out to play. He scoured the city; most of his focus was on the colleges in hopes that he would catch the bastard who was breaking in. He waited for at least thirty minutes at three different colleges that haven't been hit yet. When he made his fourth stop, he saw something happening close to the computer labs and tech building of the Metropolitan college of New York. He dropped in for a closer look.

It appeared there was a person being pursued by security personnel. Raph could barely make out the runner. "Time to fly," he said aloud and he took off running in the direction of the escape artist. He ran along the rooftops, tracking the sucker for almost a mile now. The college security has already given up running; they would send the police to find the person while they returned to survey the damage on campus. Raph was still in pursuit, just barely keeping up with this guy.

"Shit…doesn't this guy know fatigue?" Raph shouted. His legs were getting tired and he needed to catch the guy fast before he too had given up. He could still see the runner and for once, the guy changed directions, making a left down an open alley. Raph took this opportunity to leap off the roof and catch a fire escape ladder. Next he leapt off the ladder just in time to land on the runner.

The human toppled over with Raph pinning him down. One sai was placed at the guy's throat and the other Raph held at his side, ready to strike if need be. "You're goin' to the cops shrimp…you almost got away with it, but not with me on the scene!" Raph gave the guy a once over, he was wearing a full body suit, much like a bike racer would wear and a vinyl overcoat. He had a full head covering on, made of spandex with small slits for his eyes only. He wore black boots as well. Raph waited for the guy to start fighting back, but not a single fist was raised. "Aren't you at least gonna fight back small fry?"

The runner didn't move an inch; just stare up at his attacker, eyes never changing. Raph figured the guy must have been stunned by his appearance. A giant turtle could be pretty freaky to some.

"Man you're pretty boring bud. At least other criminals _try_ to save their own skins," Raph said with great disappointment. "You're just a wuss."

Only for a brief moment did Raph drop his guard enough to put away one sai and he reached for the runner's mask, "So let's see who the big bad thief is…" He pulled the mask up and off. To his surprise, a wave of brown hair fell out of the mask and around a very feminine face. He was shocked to find…

"What the hell! A girl?" Raph dropped the mask, "Awe shit…cops having a hard time catching a broad…almost laughable."

The woman beneath him just rolled her eyes. All she did was listen to him complaining about how incompetent the cops were until the right moment and she made her move. A swift kick to the groin and then she cracked him in the chin with her palm. Raph's sai nicked her in the throat, not enough to injure her seriously. With him temporarily subdued she got to her feet and she spoke for the first time, "Later tough guy…" and she took off running once again.

Raph took a moment to recover, thanking his shell for protecting the family jewels and he got to his feet. He staggered a little but began running after her. There was no way he was going to catch her this time unless there was a miracle. He stopped after a few minutes of running, her trail went cold.

Throughout the night, Raph searched the streets from the rooftops hoping for a sign. That bitch was gonna pay. When the dawn approached he returned to the sewers…tomorrow night couldn't come any faster.

Leo chastised him for being out all night, to which Raph replied, "Bite me." That was the end of it. A surprised Leo half expected his brother to rip him a new one. It was now obvious to him that Raph was preoccupied because he was cursing to himself and his face wore a grimace. He didn't bother asking what the matter was about and just let Raph go to bed. He slept far into the afternoon reappearing around three pm and the first thing he did was switch on the TV set, straight for the news. There was another report of colleges being vandalized and equipment missing as of that morning.

Raph gritted his teeth, "I will catch ya girly…"

Donatello was tinkering away on the couch with a few tools and a small radio, removing parts from it, "Who're you going to catch Raph?" he asked without taking his eyes off his project.

"No one," Raph lied.

"Whatever…Raphy boy…" Don snickered as the words left his lips.

Raph growled at his brother and took off towards the lair's exit.

"Leo's going to kill you if you go out in broad daylight," Don stated before his brother could disappear from sight. "At least try and sneak out when it's dusk."

Annoyed with his brother's observation, Raph said nothing and rejoined him in the living room, waiting for the next three hours to pass.

This time the skies were a little on the cloudy side. The weather channel predicted a thunderstorm tonight but who knew if it was accurate. It didn't bother Raph one bit…this would just add to the theatrics. Plus the darkened skies provided him with more cover. He was waiting in an alleyway, this time wearing a long coat and hat and he sat upon his prized motorcycle. Attached to his bike was a police scanner. Once he found her, he wasn't letting her get away.

"_As long as it takes girly…" _

Another hour had passed and finally there was a call on the scanner calling attention to police units two miles away. A community college was struck this time. Raph revved up his bike and took off westward going way over the speed limit.

"_I've got you now."_

He sped through the streets until he saw the campus a block away and slowed down to five miles per hour. It seemed quiet, perhaps the runner already got away and the police chasing her. There wasn't anything coming up on the scanner so Raph decided to ride around the campus a few times. There were a few students across the street, hanging out at the local coffee shop. He briefly stopped to look at them in hopes of tagging his target. Not a single one of them resembled her and he moved down the strip of outlets, checking out each person that stood outside. He had almost given up until he spotted one more person walking into an establishment that somewhat resembled the runner. He only caught a glimpse of the girl from an angle. That person was wearing a vinyl jacket, a biker suit, and he could see the black boots and brown hair. However he had to be certain it was her before outright attacking. He drove into a parking space across from the shop and got off his bike. He knelt down next to it, pretending to be repairing something and kept an eye on the shop doorway.

Ten minutes passed and the person emerged. Raph kept watch over his shoulder and he could now see the person's face. It was a girl and definitely the one he was after. She wore the same coat this time but her attire underneath was a simple black dress that hugged every inch of her. She obviously skipped wearing the mask tonight and she changed out of her boots and into a pair of heels. In her left hand she carried a purse. No wonder the cops haven't caught her yet, they never saw her face and would probably drive right past her if they saw her now. She looked like an innocent civilian.

Raph casually climbed back on his bike and watched as she went around the corner of the outlet. He started up his bike and very slowly began to follow her, keeping a decent distance behind so she couldn't hear the engine.

The girl walked about two blocks and then she stopped suddenly. Raph also stopped, touching his foot down on the ground to balance the bike. He watched as she turned around briefly and looked in his direction. She cocked her head to the right a little bit and placed a hand on her hip as if to say, _"Okay really nut job, why are you following me?" _

Raph made no attempt to hide himself from her…in fact he felt it made her feel uneasy. They both just stared at each other for a few moments. He saw her bend over and begin to remove one of her heels.

"Oh no you don't!" Raph shouted and shut down his motorcycle. He flew off the bike and dashed towards her.

She managed to rip off her other heel, but she wasn't fast enough to get away. Her attacker caught her by the shoulders and she dropped her purse and shoes. She was spun around, both arms forced behind her back, "What do you think you're doing?" she shouted at him.

"Catchin' a criminal," Raph stated triumphantly.

"I'm not a criminal! Just a pedestrian!" she yelled.

"Don't play dumb with me, girly. I got a brother at home who tries that bit on me at least once a day."

She struggled against him, but he had a strong grip.

Raph squeezed her wrists, "You were a lot easier to catch this time…"

"This time? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"What're ya talkin' about? I was the one who got ya yesterday!"

"You again?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Raph held her arms even tighter, "That's right," and with one hand he took off his hat and tossed it aside, "I'm takin' you in."

She looked at his face, "I do remember you…why are you getting involved freak? I have an important task that needs attention!"

"Yeah what? Ripping off your next computer program? And you're gonna pay for the freak comment!" He pushed her arms upwards into her back, causing pain.

She cried out and in her only defense she stomped her foot down hard on top of his, driving her heel into his ankle.

He yelped and released her arms giving her the chance she needed. Leaving her shoes behind, she raced away from him and she found the nearest fire escape of a building. She flew up the ladder.

Raph limped slightly and swore loudly as he began tailing her. He tore off his jacket and threw it to the ground. Chasing her on the rooftops would give him an advantage since he and his brothers did it all the time. When he got up to the roof after her, she was already a few buildings over…she was better than he thought, and she was doing this all in a dress!

"Holy shit…I think I'm beginning to like this girl…" Raph uttered aloud. He was able to easily jump from rooftop to rooftop while watching her. Now he understood why she was moving so fast, she must have had some sort of professional training. She was grabbing onto pipes and spinning from them to reach new ledges.

Twenty minutes of chasing…

She was exhausted and sure that she finally lost him. She now stood on the second floor balcony of the New York City hospital, just out front of a patient room. The curtains were not drawn in this room so she was able to peer inside. There was a very small bed inside with a young child in it, about nine months old. The infant had several tubes inserted all over and was hooked up to monitors. It was a horrible position for a baby to be in.

The runner's eyes began tearing up as she looked on at the infant's heart rate and temperature fluctuations changed. She touched the glass door and slowly slid to the ground in a heap, knowing it to be locked for the night. It didn't matter, she planned to stay there for a while…

As she sat there, she didn't even notice the one she called 'freak' behind her.

Raph grabbed hold of her once again, "You got some nerve girly!" he said as he lifted her by the throat and pushed her up against the cement wall of the hospital. "I get a foot to the groin, a smack to the face, and a near busted ankle…I ought a return the favor!"

Her hands flew up to his arm, trying to get him to release her, "Gah…yo…u…don'…"

"What's that girly? I can't understand ya…" Raph said as he grinned.

She struggled once again, "Pl..ease…he…ar me….out…"

"And why would I do that?" he asked. He squeezed even harder, cutting her off completely.

All the runner could do was glance to her left at the infant lying on the bed inside the room.

Raph saw the woman's eyes veer over to the glass door and he turned his head in the same direction, seeing the infant inside. Then his gaze returned to her and he released her. "This betta' be good."

She fell down to the patio floor, coughing and trying to catch her breath. In a miniscule voice, she stated…"You…are certainly…not the ladies man…"

Raph rolled his eyes, "You got two minutes lady…" and he crossed his arms, "Start with your name."

She had to recovery quickly so she pulled herself to her feet and brush off her dress. "My name is Mya and that infant in there," she pointed to the baby in the room, "is my son Gabriel. He's very, very sick. He has a condition called polycystic kidney disease."

Raph gave her an odd look.

"It means he has cysts developing on his kidneys and they've gotten so bad that he requires a kidney transplant. Doctors gave him only a few months to live and I've been trying desperately to get him on the children's transplant list for weeks now, but the doctors require that I make a five thousand dollar deposit. After the deposit, the surgery alone costs sixteen thousand and I don't have medical insurance to cover it."

"I gotcha. So you been stealin' high tech computer parts and programs to sell in the black market to raise this cash…" he stated.

"Yes. I don't like what I'm doing, but I have no choice. My parents are dead and I have no siblings to borrow from. So…I'm asking…no begging you…please, please don't turn me in until after I get him his transplant!" she begged, tears streaming down her face.

This put Raph in a strange predicament. He wanted to enforce the law and drag her to the nearest police station…but he didn't want to be responsible for this infant's death. It would destroy him…so he said, "Fine, I won't do anything about it right now. But I will keep tabs on you and after your kid is better, I'll drag you in kicking n' screaming if necessary."

Then Mya did something unexpected, she leapt at Raph, embraced him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Slightly embarrassed, Raph said, "Yeah, yeah, alright…point taken, just remember I will be back every night to make sure you haven't been lying to me. So meet me on the hospital rooftop at midnight, no exceptions, or I'm takin' you downtown."

"Deal," she agreed, "Can you at least tell me your name before you go?"

"Call me Raphael…" he replied.

The walk back to his motorcycle was pretty uneventful. He'd just let the girl go…he's never done that before. It bothered him, was he going soft?

He'd found Mya's purse on the way, still lying next to her discarded shoes. He gathered up her things and brought them over to the motorcycle, stashing them inside his bike pack. He will return them to her the next time he saw her.

The following night…nine pm.

Raph fully intended to keep his word. However right now, he was in the middle of a late dinner of hot dogs with the works. He was seated in Donny's lab, looking through Mya's purse for her wallet. He chomped down another bite as he pulled out the small, red leather wallet and flipped it open. Yup, there was a driver's license and there she was, Mya Gaetano, age twenty-nine, birthday- May ninth. So she wasn't lying about her name, that's for sure.

A set of eyes was watching Raph from the other side of the lab, "You know, you can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse."

Raph spun around in his seat, "Oh it's just you, don't do that Don. I may smack you by accident…or on purpose. Take your pick."

Don walked over to the work desk, "You've been spending a lot of time in my lab lately Raph and I take it you caught the campus cat burglar?" he said, gesturing to the purse and pair of shoes on the desk.

"Sort of," Raph replied and finished his meal. He pushed the wallet towards his brother.

Don picked up the wallet and looked at the license, "She's the one breaking into the colleges? Hm…going for older women now are we?" he teased and put the wallet on the desk.

"Shove it, this chick's got me in a predicament right now."

For a moment Don said nothing. One of his eyebrows rose, "Oh, I see…"

"Nothin' of that nature!" Raph said sharply, "I caught her, twice actually."

"Twice?"

"Yeah twice, the first time she…slipped outta my grasp and the second I managed to get on the balcony of a hospital, she gave this story about her kid."

"And the story is?

Raph reiterated everything to his brother, from the chasing, to the promise he made with Mya. "So I'll be there tonight, if she's not…I _will_ find her."

"It sounds like a pretty legit story, at least by what you said. I feel kind of bad for her…you know. Twenty-one thousand is a lot to come up with and the way things are going with the economy, nobody will be able to afford healthcare. Raph, you told me she had no parents or siblings…did she tell you who would be able to look after her son while she repays her debt to society?"

Raph's eyes widened slightly, "No…she didn't."

"Well there's a chance that she may do time depending on how much property damage she has done and how much was stolen. You did consider this right?" Don twiddled his fingers.

"No…I didn't and that just makes the situation worse. That kid of hers is not even a year old yet."

"So would turning her in really be the right thing?"

Raph blinked, "Yes…and no. Awe fuck! I should'a left this to the cops!" He banged his head forward on the desk, "Knowing how incompetent they are, she would'a gotten away with it and I wouldn't be stuck in the middle!" He slammed his fist down on the desk, knocking over a cup filled with pens and pencils and papers scattered around.

"Whoa, take it easy Raph, there's a ton of research here! I don't want to lose any of it!" Don said, scrambling to pick up the papers from the floor. While he was down there, he suddenly remembered something and slowly stood back up, "Hold the phone, I might be able to help you."

Raph looked up from the desk, "How?"

"I'll let you know soon if it's a viable option. I don't want to promise anything yet," Don said, "I need to make a call, later bro."

Raph watched his brother leave the lab and decided it was time to head out himself.

Five minutes to midnight…

He waited…holding onto the pair of heels and the purse dangling from his arm…she had better be there soon. He didn't want to have to go looking for her. The roof of the hospital wasn't too high up so she shouldn't have any trouble getting up there, given her 'professional training' which he was going to ask about.

Two minutes till…

"C'mon girly…cuttin' it kinda close…"

Literally seconds before midnight, Raph saw a figure in the shadows and he drew his sai, "Come outta there or expect to get a wound to the gut!"

The figure stepped out into the roof lights, it was just Mya. Raph calmed himself and replaced his weapons. "You almost got here late, lucky for you." He then took the liberty of shoving her purse and shoes in her arms.

"Sorry, I was two floors down on the patio next to my son's door," Mya replied, a bit out of breath from climbing from patio to patio to get up there.

"I want an update on your kid's down payment," Raph demanded.

Mya dropped her shoes and placed her bag on the ground near them. She withdrew a document from her pants pocket, "Here."

Raph took the folded paper and opened it. It was a hospital receipt, "Only two grand down so far?"

"The people on the black market are cheapskates."

"Oh brother…you're gonna have to rob a bank to get all this. Anyways, now I know this is proof that your story's accurate. I would'a had to pound the hell out of ya if ya lied."

"You beat up on women? Wait, never mind…you put me in a strangle hold last night, so I'm not surprised."

"I treat all beings the same," he stated, "Now tell me, what's with all the jumpin' around from roof ta' roof? Not many humans can do that. What're ya a ninja?"

"No. I took gymnastics for a while and stopped when I was twenty-four. I was in advanced classes and was hoping to make it to the Olympics one day…but the entrance judges said I wasn't up to par…and denied my application," she said sadly, "Afterwards I started hanging around with friends and who I thought would be my husband someday but he left me after he found out I was pregnant with Gabriel."

"I see. Your life really sucks…"

Mya glared at Raph, "And I suppose yours is any better?" She gave him a once over, "I don't see your type out on the streets much." She then walked over to the end of the building and leaned on the guard rail, looking out at the city.

Raph followed her over, grabbing hold of the railing himself. He rubbed the bottom of his jaw.

She looked at him, "Sorry about that."

"What?"

"Nailing you in the chin," she said.

"That was more of a slap on the wrist than a strike. Girl you have next to nothin' in upper body strength. Your foot diggin' in my toe was more painful."

"Lay off will ya? I'm not a fighter; I just smack people around when I need to. Anyways, you toppled down on me and I kicked you and got a head start. I was in a hurry," she replied. She brushed a lock of hair out of her face, "Personally I think you deserved it."

"Yeah well next time you won't be so lucky and you might not be up against a generous guy like me," he laughed.

"Generous?" she scoffed, "You call nearly strangling me generous? You could have killed me!"

Raph smirked, "All right then, how about I show you how generous I can be? Take a swing at me."

"What?"

"Take a swing at me," he repeated.

"No."

Raph grinned, "Why not? 'Fraid ya might like it?"

"I don't think so…" she said, crossing her arms.

He caught one of her hands and balled it into a fist for her, "C'mon girly…I promise I won't move."

She tried to pull back her hand, "You're starting to piss me off."

"Good! Now get on with it!" he commanded.

Mya still didn't move.

Disappointed, Raph let her hand go, "Sad…after all the crap ya put me through the last few nights, it turns out you're just a petty thief with no skills."

Apparently he struck a nerve this time, because Mya sent her fist flying across his face. He barely moved after taking the blow.

"That's it?" he stated in amazement.

"Would you rather I kicked you in the balls again?" she threatened.

"There won't be much damage taken," he said and pointed to his plastron, "Solid protection to the boys. Anyways…you need some serious help."

"Oh yeah…help…right." Mya rolled her eyes, "I don't exactly have time to be taking up boxing or martial arts."

Raph thought about it for a second, "When ya come here tomorrow night, I'll show you somethin'."

"That would be?"

"I'll show ya how to punch properly to take an enemy out, that's what. Meet me back here tomorrow night as agreed."

"Fine…tomorrow night then." Mya nodded.

Don paced in his lab, "I'll be going out tonight as well. I have an errand to run." He was smiling as well.

Raph stood by the lab desk, "Let me guess…goin' to see your girlfriend? Wow bro, once you've had a taste, you keep goin' back for more!"

Don gave his brother a dirty look, "That's not the case Raph. I really do have a serious question for Natalie."

"But a quick fuck never hurt anyone, did it bro?"

"Well I suppose it…get out of my lab!" Don shouted and pointed to the door.

Raphael laughed all the way out, "Have a good time bro!" and he waved to Donny.

That night…

Mya had managed to learn three joint-locks so far.

"Try it again," Raph commanded, extended his arm out to her which she reluctantly took, "Just as I showed ya."

The move required her to snake her arm around his and bend him forward to 'break' his arm and then throw him backwards to the ground. She got the throwing part down, but the snaking her arm was difficult to learn on the first few tries. Not once was she able to bring him down to his knees or lay him out flat.

"You're not puttin' enough force in it. Stop worrying about hurting me…trust me, ya can't," Raph said and he reversed the joint-lock in his favor, putting her on the ground with her arm twisted behind her back.

"Who says I'm worried about hurting you?" she questioned, struggling to get out of his grip.

"I can see it in your eyes and I've been trainin' my entire life to know when someone is a hard ass or a pushover. You are most definitely a pushover. Now get up and I'll show you something else." He released her arm.

Mya got to her feet and allowed Raph to spin her around so she was facing away from him.

"I'm gonna attack ya from behind this time, we'll just try it slow," Raph said. He then placed one hand on her right shoulder, "Okay now turn yourself to the right and send a knife hand to the pressure point in my forearm."

She did as he asked and waited for further instruction.

"What you just did is gonna loosen my grip on you and then want to follow it up with snaking your arm around mine and pushing me forward. Then as hard as ya can, send me to the ground and twist my arm up into my back. Afterwards you punch to the back of my head." He then waited patiently.

Her arm traveled around his and she brought him down. She did rather well until it came to the last two steps. His shell was in the way…

"Sorry bout that. It'll probably work better on a human. Anyways, it's two am, tomorrow night; we'll get down and dirty again." Raph climbed to his feet, "Catch ya later."

Nine am the following morning…

"Raph, wake up."

Raph groaned in his sleep and rolled over to his other side, "Get lost…" he grunted.

"C'mon Raph, I have something for you."

Still very tired, Raph grabbed at one of his sai and took a swing at the nuisance, missing.

"Take it easy bro!"

He gave up…and opened his eyes to see his brother Don, "Ya better have a good reason for pissing me off so early…"

"I do," and he attempted to help sit Raph up, but his stubborn brother just shook him off.

Groggily, Raph said, "Get on with it…"

Don shoved a small envelope in Raph's hand and smiled, "Take a look."

Raph used his sai to open it and slipped out the small piece of paper. He read it over…and then a second time. His eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," Don said, "I was able to pull some strings."

Raph smirked, "I'll bet those strings were attached to a set of lingerie." He replaced the small paper into the envelope.

Don rolled his eyes, "That should help."

The day had dragged along for Raph, knowing that he was about to make a difference in someone's life. He had gone out around dusk, dressed in a hat and heavy trench coat, he headed for the hospital. Upon reaching the hospital, he parked his bike on the highest level of the parking garage and made his way for the office building connected to emergency care. Carefully, he avoided as much contact with humans as possible until he reached financial services.

The blonde woman at the desk offered her help, "Can I assist you sir?"

Raph pulled the small envelope from his coat pocket, "I need to make a deposit on the Gaetano account."

Midnight…

He waited…

Two minutes after midnight had come and gone…

"_Where the hell is she?"_ he said to himself. Raph removed his trench coat and hat, letting the cool air brush across his skin. "We had a deal girly…don't force me to bring you in early."

"Then don't," someone said from behind him.

Raph frowned and turned, "There ya are, don't be late like that." He gave her a once over, "You're gonna train in that?" She was in a dark blue dress that reached her knees. It was form fitting and pleasant to see her in.

"Sorry, I'm just in a really good mood. I was inside the hospital the last four hours. No jobs tonight," she said, "and yes…I'm wearing a dress. Ladies need to be able to fight in anything this day and age."

Raph's frown disappeared and was replaced with a half smile, "Oh really, why's that?"

"To protect ourselves from scoundrels like you! Anyways, I don't know what happened or who did it, but when I got here this evening to deposit money from last night, the financial director refused it. At first I panicked, thought Gabriel had passed away, but the director told me everything had been taken care of. I asked 'how' and he told me someone had made a donation! It's unbelievable! Who could have done it?" she exclaimed.

Raph picked up his trench coat from the ground and rummaged through one of its pockets, pulling out a folded up envelope. He handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened it. Inside there was a receipt for twenty-five thousand dollars and a medical record showing all surgery expenses and recovery fees plus medications paid for, "Oh my god…" A hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut tightly, "You did this? My son's name was put on the transplant list because of you?"

"Nah, I'm just the delivery boy. My brother's friend foot the bill. She does some sort of charity work or somethin'."

"I don't know what to say…" Mya began, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Thank you so much!" She then bounded at Raph and sent her arms up around his neck in a tight embrace.

He was slightly uncomfortable, he wasn't used to this much affection, especially from a woman. He stayed still, letting her get it all out of her system, even brought his own arms up to return the gesture. Of course that was until she rose up on her tiptoes and connected her lips with his. Raph's eyes flew wide open, stunned momentarily from the kiss. He felt frozen in place, legs turning to jelly. So this was his first kiss…

In slight panic, Raph pulled away, "Um…right…"

"Sorry, I just got a little excited," Mya said and she released him from the embrace. There was an awkward pause between the two of them. She broke the silence yet again, "Uh weren't you going to show me something new today?" She then dropped her purse and went to remove her shoes.

"Right," he said again, rubbing the back of his head, still a bit flushed, "Let's just review what we did yesterday first."

There was a difference in her energy tonight, must have been the excitement. She was able to bring him down a lot easier. Happy with her quick progress he offered to give her the new lesson. It required him to grab her from behind, both arms wrap around her in a bear hug and she needed to maneuver his wrists of her forearms. Her first try was not successful.

"This is a lot harder than the last one," she said.

"It's sposed to be. Try again."

Once again, Raph put his arms around her and she grabbed hold of his outer wrist, trying to get it off but she failed again and in the middle of the joint-lock, she stumbled into him, knocking him off balance and the two of them crashed to the ground. She was sprawled out on top of him, both face to face. Her dress hiked up to mid-thigh.

He was flat on his back with her sitting upon him. It was a weird situation and entirely new for him. Where she was sitting, he could feel a large amount of heat and he was not sure if it was because they were practicing or if she was getting…

She apologized quickly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Raph didn't respond, he just…lay there staring up at her.

"I'll just get up now…" she started and began to lift herself, but she was stopped by a strong pair of hands around her waist. "…"

It seemed that his hands had minds of their own because they were wandering up to her back, pulling her down so her face was just centimeters from his. Raph could see her eyes becoming glassy from their contact and it somewhat made his situation more nerve-wracking. He let go of her, "Lucky shot, I let you take me down."

"What? Let me? You're just mad because I pulled you down with me!" she laughed, "Proud much?"

"Very cute girly, changin' up the story…" he said, smirking.

She got off of him, "Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Maybe. Getting mad might make ya a tough opponent…and that's a big might."

That apparently pissed her off and she took a swing at him, which he blocked easily but she kept following it up with another and another.

"That's more like it!" he said while continuing to block her. Then he changed it up…and took a swing at her, missing on purpose. "Now start blocking me. Raise your arm up high, use the fleshy part of the underside otherwise I could hit a pressure point and that hurts."

They moved forward and backwards, in a circle, etc…it looked like a dance. They stumbled around the roof until Mya had backed into a storage shed; Raph boxing her in. She was breathing heavily.

Raph was considering pushing her some more but he could literally see beads of sweat dripping down her neck and sliding down the front of her dress. His eyes lingered along the v-cut neckline, her chest moving up and down rapidly.

Mya tried to read his face, what could he be thinking? She watched as both of his hands rose up to head level, palms against the cold metal of the shed on either side of her head. His face sank down to hers and he initiated a kiss this time. His cool lips brushed against her warm ones before connecting. She let her eyes close…savoring the moment.

It was unbelievable that she wasn't pulling away. Raph wanted more and therefore began coaxing her with his tongue to part her lips; which she did. He slid his tongue along her soft mouth and inside. They were almost sword fighting for dominance. His arms dropped down from the shed and settled on her hips, his fingers raked along her contours, squeezing and caressing…

Mya reached up, placing her arms around his neck in order to bring him closer. Thoughts ran through her mind, some good, some awkward. At one point she considered the differences in their species but she brushed those aside believing that she'd try anything at least once. When she had her eyes closed, it didn't make a difference if he were a mutant or a human…it all felt the same.

Underneath his plastron he could feel it…the desire of sex had its affect on him and he was getting more and more uncomfortable. It was already making its way to the surface. He then tightened his grip around her hips and picked her up, letting her legs wrap around him. She was too busy kissing him to notice that he was carrying her around the storage unit until he found a door. He carefully kicked it open, making sure not to drop her and he stepped inside. There weren't any light switches but that was fine. There were traces of moonlight coming in through the windows. There were also large pieces of furniture inside, such as an old couch, a desk, and two chairs. Boxes littered the floor. Raph carried her over to the couch and he sat himself down with her now seated in his lap. He then broke the kiss, "I'm not lookin' to force you into anythin'."

"Hm? You're not…it's mutual…" she said breathlessly and started nuzzling into his neck, leaving small kisses along his collar. At the same time, she guided his hands down towards her thighs where her dress was curled up and left them right at the hem. She returned to her affections along his throat.

At first he was unsure of what to do, but he decided to give it his all. Remembering the erotic movies he once saw on pay-per-view network, he suddenly had some idea. One of his hands trailed to the underside of her dress and hoisted it up until her panties were exposed. Since her legs were apart, he could easily slide his hand between them. His touch was met with satin, already warmed by her intense heat. Only this small amount of fabric stood in his way, but was easily remedied. He pushed one finger upwards, passing the edge of the garment until he could feel bare skin. There was a seeping wetness sliding down her legs and it covered his index finger. He was content by her body's reaction to him, "Geez…really hot…" he mumbled. Then he slipped his fingers closer to her center and found two silk folds lining it. He had never touched this part of a woman before...

She stopped her affections upon his neck and sat back. One her hands traveled down her front and joined his at her base. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and assisted him by pushing his one digit into her. Judging by his reaction, she figured he was a first timer. It was honestly no surprise to her either. How often would a mutant get laid? She then reached up to her shoulder straps and slid them down. She wore no bra with this dress.

Raph swallowed hard as he watched her slowly revealed her upper body to him. It was unusual for him to lose his nerve. This was the hardest situation he's ever been in…nothing like facing off with purple dragon scum or the foot clan. He regained some of his courage…it was now or never to show this girl that he could please her. He began moving his finger, stroking her grooved inner walls…relishing in the softness. "It's like satin…" he stated right before leaning towards her chest and kissing the bare skin, tasting the saltiness of their previous workout.

His words were making her even hotter. She toyed with her breasts, tugging on the taut nipples until Raph shooed one of them away so he could have a go at them. With his free hand, he held her at the small of her back, pulling her forward and then taking her nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tender flesh, leaving light trails of saliva in its wake. His sucking left pink splotches all over her skin.

Mya started moaning lightly, the pleasure of his finger inside her becoming too much. She slowly began to slide off his lap and then knelt down to the floor so she was level with his lap. In the moonlight, she could see the silhouette of his risen length before her.

Raph lay back, wondering what she was up to…at least until he felt a very warm and slippery tongue touch the base of his member and then slide upwards to the tip. He groaned at the new sensation…it only got better. She took his entire being into her mouth and slid all the way down. It was incredible. He wondered how long he would be able to last through this torture. Soon enough, he was getting antsy and the urge to throw her down and fuck the hell out of her was coming to the surface. His hands balled up and loosened periodically, grasping at the arm of the couch, trying to keep his head on straight as she continued. There was an insane amount of pressure in his gut screaming to be let out and he couldn't take it anymore…

She was caught off guard when Raph quickly stopped her by touching her lower jaw and bringing her head up. He hurriedly grabbed her by the waist and got off the couch. His lips crashed against hers as he carried her over to the old desk in the corner and lay her down upon it, never breaking the kiss. He removed his two sai from his belt and set them on the desk a foot away. He pulled her to edge of the desktop. She was busy massaging and squeezing his arms as he hoisted her dress up to her ribcage and quickly yanked off her undergarments. Her legs automatically separated but he forcefully pushed them even further apart. She waited…

It was almost time. He began stroking himself to make sure all was staying awake and his other hand was checking her. His fingers pumped in and out of her cavern.

"Please…" she begged, "I want it now…"

Raph was drunk off of eroticism…his breathing getting heavy. He removed his finger from her and rubbed the warm fluid along his entire length before positioning himself. His tip was right at the entrance, "Once I start…I won't stop…" he said, lust filling his voice.

She glanced up at him, her eyes half open…

He had a confidence boost seeing her like that…and it was all due to him. He lunged forward, sheathing himself inside and leaning in to capture her lips once again. Every one of his thrusts was met with her bucking hips.

The pressure she felt was like a boiling pot waiting to explode. She squeezed her legs tightly around him and started moaning out of extreme pleasure.

Raph's fingers were now entangled in her hair, gently pulling a few strands. He was getting faster in his pace and more forceful. Her cries made him lose himself and he used the last bit of his stamina to speed up even further as his orgasm neared.

Mya was digging her nails into his shoulders, literally scratching and cutting him. Tiny droplets of blood trickled out but it didn't seem to bother him…in fact it made him act even more feral. She was reaching her limit…her cries and moans were becoming more ragged. Her body was almost flailing in Raph's arms and she suddenly went very still as the pressure reached its peak. Then she went into a frenzied state as her climax struck her. She clawed at him and even bit down into his shoulder, drawing even more blood.

Shortly thereafter, Raph followed her into the blackened depths of euphoria. He released everything he had into this girl and began to relax. His upper legs felt like jelly.

The two of them stayed that way for a few minutes, letting their bodies recover.

On the outside, no one could tell the amount of pride Raph had and after this bout of sex…his ego jumped ten feet. He got a girl so fucking hot that she tried to tear him to pieces. He couldn't help but grin…wait till Donny heard about this.

Afterwards, Raph replaced his sai and Mya fixed her dress. She followed Raph out of the shed and gathered up her purse and shoes, "I guess I should be going."

Raph looked at her, "Yeah…it's gotta be what? Three am?"

"Thank you again for what you did…for my son I mean. Also let your brother and his friend know how much I appreciate it," she said and smiled at him.

"Will do. So what're ya gonna do now?" he wondered.

"Well tomorrow, I'm going to return to the hospital and visit my son. Once we find a donor and he has his surgery…I'm going to follow through on my word and turn myself into the police. Who knows…my sentence may not be jail time. I'll take probation and a fine as long as it means I can be with my son." She began strapping her shoes back on.

"Sounds like a plan,"Raph said. He had to admit, he kind of felt bad that she would be punished by the justice system for wanting to help her son…still he had to admire her for not running from it. He then stated almost inaudibly, "Thanks for the good time," and he took off.

It was four in the morning when Raph got home. Thankfully everyone was asleep. He made his way to Donny's lab since it was where all their medical supplies were kept. His shoulders and arms needed to be treated plus he had to figure out a way to hide them from his father and brothers. He stumbled in the dark, looking for a med kit and wound up stubbing his toe on Donny's work desk. He almost shouted, but bit his tongue. However it wasn't enough…

"Raph is that you?" a sleep laden voiced called out.

The lab's overhead light went on and Raph saw Donny standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I was just…um…looking for somethin'," Raph tried to keep everything a secret.

"What're you looking for? Are you alright?" Don asked as he shuffled his way over. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared at his brother.

"It's not important," Raph replied, "Go back to bed."

Don's eyes were studying him and suddenly his eyes grew large.

"What?" Raph asked; a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Raph you're bleeding! Were you in a fight? Let me look at those," Don said with concern. He rushed over to his brother to get a closer look at the marks lining Raph's arms.

Raph was getting slightly annoyed, "I'm fine, really bro! It's no biggie."

Don rummaged through his work desk drawers and pulled out a small first aid kit. He retrieved antiseptic and a cloth and began cleaning Raph's shoulders. Upon further inspection, "Geez, it looks like somebody bit you! I hope whoever it was got a taste of your steel in return."

Raph said nothing.

"You know it's weird…the placements of these marks are reminiscent of someone who was desperately trying to fight…from beneath you…" Don then paused and thought about what he just said. Suddenly a huge grin appeared across his face, "Sleeping with tigers now are we Raph?"

Raph smirked at his brother, "I knew it wouldn't take ya long to figure this out, but I was hoping it would wait till morning. Donny…I got a load of crap to add to that book of yours."

_End part 2_

_Comments, criticism, and critiques are gladly accepted. _


	3. Chapter 3

Minyadagniriel

Looking For Heals x1

_Readers be forewarned, this chapter contains gamer speak and text message-like speak. I recommend checking out wowiki if you want to. I won't use too much of it though. _

October 29th

"Woohoo! Sweet, you just got owned!"

From his place on the couch, Donatello stopped writing and glanced over at the computer desk to see his little brother Mikey screeching about some video game character that he just destroyed. He rolled his eyes as Mikey jumped out of his chair and began dancing on the spot, "You're a goofball Mikey."

In a triumphant voice Mikey exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Me and my guildies just pwned the Lich King with only one wipe! Right before the sucker got nerfed too! I can't believe we did it with mostly pugs!"

Donny stared at him for a moment and responded, "I have no idea what you just said."

Mikey jumped right back into his seat and started chatting through his headset, "Okay guys, let's divy up the loot and go home!"

Don returned to his book, writing a whole lot of information shared by Raph very early that morning. It was a little awkward having his older brother tell of his experience last night. Still…it was for science…and the two of them made a pact not to tell the others about their experiences unless they asked. Don cracked a grin when he heard another cheer of excitement from his brother…something about getting 'leet plate gear for his toon' Klunk.

Michelangelo then bid farewell to the people he was talking with on his microphone and disconnected his headset, but remained on the game itself. He then glanced around the lair to see who was present, it was only he and Donny, and Don was busy writing something. Mikey felt safe enough to send an in-game message to a friend. He typed the words /tell Cocoabeans, gg Cocoa! Leet heelz tonite! Then he waited patiently for a response…

Cocoabeans: _Ty Klunk!_

Klunk: yw XD next week we should try getting more guildies in the raid. Our rating will go way up! I'm so close to exalted and a few more points to get my epic shoulders!

Cocoabeans: _So do you have time to do a random heroic tonight? I'll heal of course; I need a few more badges to get my boots._

Klunk: Can't tonight, I kinda been neglecting my duties and my bro will get on top of me if I skip out on them today. I gotta log in a few mins anyways srry.

Cocoabeans: : (

Klunk: Maybe tomorrow, we're not raiding. I promise. : )

Cocoabeans: _Sweet. I can't wait._

Mikey continued his conversation without realizing that someone was looking at his computer screen over his shoulder and that person tapped him on the head. Mike turned around and yelped when he saw his brother Raph, "What is it!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Raph said, "Leo's gonna murder ya if you don't get your butt in the trainin' room in two minutes."

"Alright already! Give me a sec…" Mike replied angrily and returned to his screen.

Klunk: gtg, later babe!

Cocoabeans: _byby!_

Mikey quickly logged out of the game and closed down his laptop.

"Who's Cocoabeans?" Raph asked.

"You are reading over my shoulder bro?" Mikey accused.

Raph shrugged, "So what? It's a game…not a dating service. So who's Cocoabeans?"

Mikey got up and started his way to the training room, "It's just an in-game friend I've known for four years, no big deal," he lied. In fact, Mikey really enjoyed talking to this girl and the two of them were friends on facebook, though…Mikey had no pictures of himself on that site. She had several…

"Is it a dude or a chick?"

"She's a chick. Are you done with your interrogation bro?"

Raph just grinned and he quickly grabbed hold of Mikey's neck, bending him forward and giving him a noogie.

For the next two hours, all four turtles sparred…however Don and Raph seemed to be distracted. Leonardo noticed and attempted to question both brothers when he sparred with them individually. Both denied anything was wrong and a frustrated Leo actually ended his training session early. He stepped out of the dojo and went to his room.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked, "Leo almost never leaves training that early."

"I'm not really sure," Don said, "He's been asking me a lot of questions lately. Maybe he thinks we're avoiding him…"

"Nah, he's just bein' Leo. Always has to worry about somethin'," Raph stated, picking his teeth with a sai, "Anyways, if Leo's done, then I'm gonna hit the couch and watch me some wrestlin'."

That left Don and Mikey alone in the dojo.

"I guess that leaves just the two of us. I can go for another round Mikey if you're up to it," Don said and began spinning around his bo staff. He waited for his little brother to attack him, but it never came. Mikey was just standing in a corner, staring off into space, "Something wrong little bro?"

Mikey snapped out of it, "Er…what? Oh sorry bro. I was just…no I don't wanna…"

"Don't wanna? Wanna what?" Don asked. He tossed his staff up in the air, letting it spin a few more times before catching it.

Mike scratched the back of his head, "I kinda wanna ask you something bro, but don't mention any of this to Leo or Raph. Talking to Leo about this is a little weird for me and Raph will tease me for the rest of my life."

Don stopped practicing and began leaning on his staff, "Okay. What's the question?"

"You gotta promise not to say anything to anyone! Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Don said while motioning his hand over his chest in an 'X'.

Mikey took in a sharp breath, "Okay…well you know that I've been playing warcraft for years, right?"

Don nodded, "You are probably the craziest gamer I know. Continue."

"I met someone while I was playing four years ago and we've been in the same guild ever since. I spend every night playing along side her. We're even friends on facebook…"

"Where are you going with this Mikey?" Don asked.

"Well…she is this really, truly, awesomely amazing girl. She's funny, loveable, and she's a hardcore gamer like I am. But here's the difficult part…I have so many pictures of her and she has no idea what I look like, obviously." Mike started pacing around the room.

"C'mon Mikey, spit it out," Don pushed.

"Okay, okay…Donny, have you ever experienced any…'urges'?" Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, expecting Don to start laughing at him.

"Yes."

Mikey's eyes flew back open, "You have?"

"Of course…but keep in mind, there are many types of 'urges' Mikey. If you're referring to a female and having relations with one, then I'd be lying if I said otherwise. It's also nothing to be ashamed of Mikey. You're a guy…it's only natural," Don stated, "You like this girl right?"

"Yeah, but…she doesn't know what I am and I don't think father will like it if I attempt to meet her in person."

Don knew exactly where poor Mikey was coming from. He was experiencing extreme sexual frustration and rightly so, being one of four mutant turtles in the world…alone in the world. He _could_ tell his little brother about his own personal experience…"Well you could go to the surface and meet her, but I strongly recommend telling her what you are first. That's what I had to do."

"Yeah. I could try doing it through…wait…you had to do it?" Mikey questioned.

Don sighed, here it comes.

"You went through the same process bro? Met a girl? When was this? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" Mikey shouted, "I'm always the last to know!"

"That's not the case, you're the second person to know, actually," Don replied calmly. He then told Mikey about how he met Natalie.

Mikey seemed quite interested, "So you met her at a restaurant, did you guys go on more dates? What happened?"

Don remained silent and only shifted his eyes and craned his neck a few times, pushing along a silent message.

Mikey then gasped as he got the hint, "Geez bro, are you serious?"

Don just nodded.

"Oh my god! You are one very lucky turtle!"

"Just try not to let the whole world know Mikey," Don said.

"How about givin' a guy some pointers?"

Don sighed again, "Well I suppose, follow me." He led Mikey out of the dojo and into his lab. On his desk he kept the handmade book. "Take this, go straight to the last few chapters…you'll get everything you want there," he said and pointed to the book.

Cheerfully, Mikey picked up the book and ran out of the lab to his room.

"A little too excited…" Don mumbled and placed his staff against the desk. He took up his seat and started messing with various inventions.

Two hours later…

Mikey lay sprawled upon his bed and had read all the way through a month's worth of entries.

"Woah…Don, you really have thought of everything!"

A blush crept up on his cheeks as he reread another entry…

_Natalie's reaction to having her clitoris caressed was favorable. While researching months ago about the number of nerve endings contained within this organ, I didn't want to believe such a small part of the female body could be so sensitive. She seemed particularly vulnerable to oral stimulation; the pained expression on her face was proof of that. _

Mikey swallowed. His brother had experienced so much already. He then closed the book and tucked it away underneath his mattress and looked at the clock on his night stand, midnight. No wonder he was so tired.

Before turning out his desk light, he slipped his hand underneath his pillow and pulled out a small piece of paper. He rolled onto his side for comfort as he looked at the paper. It was a photograph of his friend 'Cocoabeans', her real life name was Karissa but they always referred to each other by their game names when they spoke through ventrilo, the internet communication program. He took the image off her facebook page.

Karissa was a special person to him. They met while questing together in the 'Outlands' of the game and since then, they've done most dungeons and raids together. Their funniest adventure was making their toons run naked through an enemy city. They got killed so much, but it was still a blast. During in-game holidays, they exchanged presents, went on dates, and even had a faux wedding for kicks. Mikey knew it was the closest to marriage he'd probably ever get but it was still fun none the less. It was unbelievable how realistic this game was.

His eyes scanned over the image of her. Her black curly hair, hung down to her waist. She had a small frame and an oval shaped face. She really liked the 'artistic' look and wore a lot of dark colors and a couple silver bracelets dangled from her wrists. She was a dancer, not ballet or anything. She said she did some sort of cultural style thing, she never really specified. That's what Mikey liked about her, she wasn't high maintenance and she loved to dance. He slid the picture back under his pillow and relaxed, letting sleep overtake him.

The following day, Mikey could be found yet again on his computer playing warcraft again. As promised, he ran several dungeons with Cocoabeans and she gathered enough badges to claim her boots.

Cocobeans: _Thx for helping get badges_.

Klunk: Np : )

Cocoabeans: _Is there anything you want to do?_

Klunk: No, I'm prolly gonna start farming mats for pots, I need more for next week.

Cocoabeans: _kk btw Klunk, I was wondering. When are you going to post pics on facebook. Ive known you for so long and I still don't know what you look like._

Klunk: um maybe I will send one to you personally. Im just a little shy about letting people see me.

Cocoabeans: _why? Your so nice you know I wouldn't tease you about anything._

Klunk: I know you wouldnt. its just difficult for me.

Cocoabeans: _plz?_

Mikey had to think about it for a minute and he finally decided upon something.

Klunk: tell you what. Since we both live in nyc, why don't we meet somewhere. It will be easier for me to show you what I look like in person.

Cocoabeans: _okay, I don't mind doing that, where do we meet?_

Klunk: central park at 4 pm, theres the annual Halloween party so make sure you wear a costume too, kk?

Cocoabeans: omg yes! I haven't been to the central park party in years! _ok, time? Your coming in costume? Lol!_

Klunk: yup, Halloween is my favorite holiday. Im totally into it!

Cocoabeans:_ What will you be wearing?_

Klunk: Ill be a turtle. : )

Cocoabeans: _lol! Cant wait to see that!_

Klunk: I cant wait to see you, what will you be wearing?

.

Cocoabeans: _im looking forward to it. I wont be anything specific but I will be in a type of dance costume. Anyways I gtg now, dance class. Ill see you tomorrow. : )_

Mikey logged out of the game with his stomach in knots, excited about tomorrow. He told the truth about Halloween. He and his brothers always went out on this day since most humans would be in costume and attending their own parties or taking their kids trick or treating. He dropped his headphones on the laptop and got up, starving for some lunch.

He raided the fridge pulling out some leftover Chinese food and tossed it in the microwave. He then pushed the auto timer for one minute and let it go so he could get a fork. As he waited for his food, Raphael entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a soda. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning bro," Mikey said cheerfully, "You know it's after one pm already."

"Thanks for the broadcast Mikey," Raph stated rudely and popped open a can of coke.

The microwave beeped and Mikey pulled out the box of chicken and noodles and sat at the table, munching on the goods.

Raph joined him, not saying a word as he chugged the caffeinated drink and then squashed the can in one hand.

Mikey continued to chow down, knowing that Raph was staring at him. When he reached the bottom of the box, he decided to question him, "What?" he asked Raph. His brother blinked at him.

"You're not your usual nutty self today bro. Why so silent? No insults? No jokes?" Raph asked and tossed his can on the table.

"I have a lot on my mind," Mike said as he got up to throw away his box.

"Wait…you got a brain in that head? Wow…" Raph teased. He propped his feet up on another chair, "Coulda fooled me."

"Bite me bro," Mikey replied.

"A little touchy today too huh?"

Mike ignored him…his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"Now I know somethin's wrong," Raph said, "You ain't starin' off into space like usual. Is it your little game girlfriend?"

"What? No…" Mikey lied.

"I can tell ya lyin' bro. Your face is turnin' a darker shade of green."

"Cut it out Raph." Mikey tried to change the subject, "We should probably hit the dojo for training."

"Aha…thought so. Since when do ya ever want to train willingly bro? It is that girl?" Raph chuckled and crossed his arms, "Is she really that wonderful?"

Mikey groaned, "Fine…yes she _is_ that wonderful alright?"

"So go out and get her, sweep her off her feet," Raph teased again.

"You know why we can't do that Raph," Mike said, "I'd probably freak her out anyways."

"Do it tomorrow then, it's Halloween. Nobody will even think twice when they see ya."

Mikey didn't say a word and his eyes shifted away from his brother.

"What a sec, ya already planned somethin' for tomorrow didn't ya? And she's involved by the look on your face…" Raph nudged his little brother with his shoulder, "Way ta go Mikey!" Raph then left the kitchen to crash out in the living room. Leo and Donny were already out there.

Leo was meditating on the floor while Don read on the couch.

"Hey guys," Raph started, "Mikey's got a date tomorrow night!"

Mikey could be heard dropping something metal in the kitchen and stumbling towards the living room. He banged against the sewer wall, "It is not a date! I'm just meeting a warcraft buddy!"

"Who happens to be a lady friend," Raph added, "Awe…wittle Mikey is gwoing up!"

"Shove it bro!" Mikey shouted and leapt at his brother, tackling him.

Leo came out of his trance and watched the two beat the hell out of each other. He looked over to Don, who shrugged his shoulders and placed his book on the coffee table and got up. Leo then got up and wandered over to his fighting younger brothers. With Don's help, they separated the two. Leo had Raph hooked under the arms and Don was dragging Mike away by his feet.

Raph managed to maneuver himself out of Leo's grasp and shoved his brother aside, "Lay off Leo, Mikey needs his ass handed to him…"

"Take it is easy Raph, stop teasing Mikey. And you calm down little bro," Leo said to Mike, "Now what is Raph talking about?"

Don released Mikey's feet so he could get up.

"I'm just going to the central park Halloween party and I'm meeting a friend there. I've known her on WoW for four years. It's no big deal," Mike said.

"I suppose it won't be too risky since it will be Halloween," Leo said, a little hesitation in his voice, "I actually wouldn't mind getting out in the fresh air. How about you guys?" he asked Don and Raph.

Mikey smacked his forehead…he never intended his brothers wanting to tag along.

October 31st… 3 pm…

"Hurry up Mikey! Ya don't wanna be late for your date!"

"It's not a date Raph! Dammit!"

"Whateva bro…"

Leo, Don, and Raph were waiting by the entrance to the lair for Mikey. Don was constantly checking his watch.

"It's 3:15 Mikey, c'mon buddy!" Don shouted.

Mickey was just up in his room, grabbing the photograph from underneath his pillow…just in case. He was so nervous he thought he would forget Karissa's face. He folded the picture in half and tucked it under one of his wristbands before running out of his room. He skipped using the stairs and jumped over the second floor railing, quietly touching down in the living room.

"Geez Mikey, you're so excited that your skills are top shape today," Leo commented.

"I think he's gonna try to impress someone," Raph said.

Mikey just made a face and walked past the three of them, heading for the surface.

As expected, the humans ignored them during their stroll towards central park. In fact, there were a lot of people in costume heading in that direction so the turtles blended really well. Central park's pathways were lit up with jack-o-lanterns and orange streetlamps. There were decorations everywhere; skeletons, ghosts, banshees, etc. All attendees were heading towards the center of the park where the largest open area was located. Food and drink vendors were stationed all across the open grassy area. There was a stage on the far end with a disc jockey stationed. Music blasted and people were already dancing and chattering.

The turtles made a quick stop at a drink booth and picked up glasses of apple cider before moving across the grass to look at all the different costumes. Several people even commented on their 'costumes'.

They wandered further into the crowds.

"So what does this girl look like bro?" Raph asked.

Mike retrieved the picture from his wristband and handed it to Raph.

"Nice Mikey, she doesn't look like the stereotypical gamer…nerdy."

"Her name's Karissa and not all gamers fit that type. Actually a lot of my gamer buddies don't," Mikey replied and tried to take the picture back, but Raph played keep away and handed it over to Don.

Leo peeked over Don's shoulder to look at the image, "Okay, let's start looking. Donny what time is it?"

"It is fifteen minutes passed four, so she should be here by…"

There was a loud voice now ringing over the speaker system. It was coming from the dj as he was now announcing the entertainment.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to central park's Halloween extravaganza!"_

The large crowd began to cheer.

"_My name is dj Jordan and we have a long night ahead of us and plenty of music, dance acts, games, and contests to last until midnight! So without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to our first dance act of the night…"_

The turtles watched the stage, waiting patiently like the rest of the audience.

"_Please welcome the lovely ladies of the Bedouin dance studio, Feminine Mystique!"_

The crowd began roaring again, especially the men, when a set of three belly dancers appeared on stage to really fast Arabic music. All three girls wore purple and black to go with the Halloween theme. Their bustieres were beaded and jeweled, just reaching passed their rib cages and then they had bare midriffs. Their skirts were a mix of purple and black, with lots of flowing fabric and beadwork. The girls started with a group act and eventually separated into solos for the eight minute musical number. The men were going wild.

The turtles were mesmerized just like the other males of the audience. Mikey was glancing back and forth from his picture in Don's hand to the girls on stage. In fact all of the turtles were doing the same. It appeared as though the dancer on the right might have been Mikey's friend. She was doing her portion of the solo dance and she was undulating, shimmying, completing ribcage isolations, doing hip pops and locks…anything and everything that could drive a man crazy.

Raph commented, "Lucky man Mikey, she's fucking hot!"

After the number, the crowds cheered their approval and the girls bowed to the audience before leaving the stage.

Mikey wanted to go find Karissa, but he was losing his nerve. He got a small nudge from Raph.

"What are ya waitin' for? Go get her lover boy!"

Raph gave his brother another push and Mikey decided it was now or never. He meandered through the crowd; his brothers followed him. Ahead there was a drink booth by the stage and he could see one of the dancers there getting a glass of water. She carried a small red purse. The hair looked like Karissa's so he picked up his pace, wanting to catch her before she disappeared. When he got close, he motioned for his brothers to give him a little space. They stopped a few feet back and Mikey made his way to the refreshments, picked up a glass of cider and gulped it down. She was two persons down the table. Then he took in a deep breath and approached her from the side and said, "Looking for heals times one, item level needs to exceed three-forty-six."

The woman spun towards him and said, "Klunk?"

"Cocoa?" Mikey asked happily.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and leapt at him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders in a tight embrace.

Mikey returned the hug and the two of them separated.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to find you in this crowd!" She looked at his 'costume', "Wow you weren't kidding, you look awesome!"

"And you look spectacular," Mikey replied, "Why didn't you tell me you were a belly dancer?"

"It's just a hobby, I don't tell too many people because they tend to sexualize it…heh, but it can't be helped. You saw the show?"

"Yeah, you were wonderful!" Mikey blushed.

She smiled and looked away, "Thanks…it's funny you know, your face is so realistic that it gets darker when you blush and talk. Where did you get this costume?" she asked.

"My mother gave it to me," he joked.

Karissa laughed, "Well, would you like to wander around, there's games everywhere and my girls and I are done for the night with performances."

"Sure, but first come meet my brothers," Mikey said and took her hand.

Leo was the first to greet her, "Hello Karissa, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Leo." He extended her his hand which she accepted.

"Thanks, I'm happy to meet you too. Klunk…err Mikey's told me all about you guys in game. He said you all train in martial arts. You guys have great costumes by the way!"

"Thanks. You guys refer to each other by your game names even in the real world?" Donny asked with amusement.

"Yes, it's kind of an affectionate thing most gamers have online. I use all my buddy's game names. You must be Donny or Raph?"

"Don. He's Raph," Don pointed at his other brother.

"Sup," Raph replied and shook her hand as well.

Mikey then interrupted the small talk, "C'mon guys let's go hit the games! I'm dyin' to win me a prize!"

Karissa followed Mikey around with the other turtles in tow and they each tried their hand at a couple of games. Raph had dead accuracy when it came to throwing darts at targets and won himself a pair of movie passes. Leo did the same, though his aim wasn't as good as Raph's, still he scored enough points to also win passes and kindly gave them to Mikey.

"Thanks bro! Hey Cocoa, we should hit a movie tonight!"

Karissa smiled, "Yeah, maybe in a little while. We'll catch the late night show. What came out this week?"

"Who knows, maybe we can hit up a monster movie or somethin'!"

"Awesome! Anyways, let's play some more games!" She grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him through the crowds towards the Hi Striker game, "Win me a stuffed animal Mikey!" She pointed to one of the little turtles hanging on the billboard behind the bell pole. "It looks just like my character's turtle mount!"

"Sure!" Mikey said with excitement. He waited his turn in line for a few minutes until the guy ahead of him finished. The woman who ran the game called him.

"Your turn sir."

Mikey stepped forward and rubbed his hands together before picking up the oversize hammer. He lined himself up with the pole and swung the hammer back.

"C'mon Mikey! You can do it!" Karissa cheered and she watched as he sent the hammer crashing down onto the catapult. The bell flew high up the pole and struck the bell. The crowd cheered and Karissa ran up and hugged him.

The game runner let Mikey pick out a toy. He grabbed one of the turtles, "Here ya go pretty lady!" he said, flattering Karissa as she took the stuffed toy.

For the next four hours, Mikey and Karissa, along with the other turtles spent their time eating and drinking, playing games, joining in contests, and listened to the live bands. Don managed to win a brand new high definition television set from one of the raffles. He was excited to get it home later and hook it up to their massive TV wall.

Ten pm…

"We should hit the theatre Mikey, I think I'm all partied out," Karissa said.

"Yeah, let's go," he replied and looked at his brothers, "We're gonna catch a movie, I'll be home late Leo."

Leo nodded, "Raph, Don, and I are going to get the new TV home. You two have a good time. It was a pleasure Karissa."

"For me too," she said and waved at the three brothers. She allowed Mikey to lead her away.

They walked several blocks, up to 42nd street, where Amc empire theatre was. Smack in the middle of Times Square. The crowds were enormous!

"Hey we're in luck! There's a monster movie marathon of the classics!" Mikey exclaimed, "They must be opened late tonight."

"Well let's get our tickets," Karissa said and she approached the box office.

Mikey handed the cashier their passes and received marathon tickets.

"Enjoy the show!" the cashier said.

The two of them entered the theatre and went all the way up to the top floor. The streets outside were crowded but inside the theatre, especially on the top floors, there was next to no one.

"Oh sweet, we got this theatre all to ourselves! We can chat all we want!" Mikey said as he dragged Karissa to the back row and took two seats right in the middle.

The movie had already gone into the opening credits and Mikey began chatting about horror movie rules, which had her laughing.

"Never say 'I'll be right back' because, you won't be. Also, never pair off or go alone. When your pet runs away, do not follow it…" Mikey explained in sheer excitement.

"Wow Mikey, you really know your stuff."

"Years of experience milady." Mikey smiled.

About halfway through, the two of them were silent and watching the film. Karissa was leaning in towards Mikey, slightly irked by the movie's fear factor. She jumped a couple of times.

Mikey was trying desperately to focus on the film but she was so close to him. Their armrests were up and her thigh was resting against his. Without moving his head, his eyes averted over to her. Her hands were balled up into fists and close to her mouth. She looked nervous…just sitting there waiting for the next scary part. There was a scream from the main character in the film, causing Karissa to close her eyes. Mikey grinned; she was so cute when she was frightened. To his surprise, she turned towards him and drove her face into his shoulder, trying to hide from the movie's grotesque scene. The main character's friend was being murdered. Mikey was slightly flushed by Karissa's action, still…he wanted to make her feel better and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"The gross part is over," Mikey confirmed, "You can look now."

She dropped her hands and turned back towards the screen, "Uh…I don't know how people can watch this kind of stuff without their stomachs churning."

"Lots of practice. It took me a few movies to get over the 'ick' factor. Now nothing gets to me."

"I don't think I can do that. Yuck…but I'm glad you're here. I probably would have walked out a long time ago if I was alone," she admitted and curled in closer to him, resting her cheek against his collarbone.

His arm tightened around her and she placed a hand on his chest. Mikey's other hand encircled hers in a light clasp and he craned his neck so that his cheek rested against her forehead. Now he was getting nervous himself.

They stayed that way for another twenty minutes and the movie they were watching had ended. Patiently they waited for the next film to begin. The opening credits scrolled up and the very first scene was…a very graphic sex scene. A nude woman was laying across a large bed covered with red pillows while a man ravaged her.

Mikey swallowed. Boy was he glad his male parts were kept inside his shell because she would have seen evidence of his arousal minutes after the scene began. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the film and needed to steady his breathing. His heart was accelerating…what could be running through her mind if this is what _he_ was experiencing?

"You know…I read online the number one rule for horror movies," she started, "Never have sex, you'll be the first to die!" She laughed.

He also knew this, "That's right little missy," he agreed. He was way too shy to mention that earlier though.

Mikey's mind flew to the book lying beneath his mattress at home as he watched the couple on screen. The guy's head was hidden between the woman's legs, pleasuring her. Even though the girl was clearly overacting her orgasm for the film, it was a major turn on for him. His shell was uncomfortably tight and he was cringing, wanting so much for release. Not to mention, having her nearly laying on him made it even harder. He decided it best to just sit as still as he could and wait for the scene to cut to the next.

For the last hour of the film, he sat uncomfortably still…but was grateful when it was over. He offered to walk her home. She actually didn't live very far. Her place was a two bedroom apartment up on a third floor complex.

"So you dance as a secondary income then?"

Karissa opened her purse and pulled out her keys, "Nope, just fun. My primary job is working from home as a data entry associate. I work with medical records and insurance. The job is sedentary so I dance on the side to get exercise." She opened the apartment door and switched on the overhead lights, "It's so late but I'm not even close to being tired."

"I'm in the same boat. The walk home will probably tire me out though."

"Oh, are you going now?" she asked, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I probably should. I told Leo I would be late and it is what? Two in the morning now?" he replied.

"Why don't you crash here? It's way too late to walk home now. We can play videogames until we pass out," she offered.

Enticed by the games, "Well…" he started.

"Please?" she begged, "I've got Halo…"

Mikey perked right up, "Halo!" and he ran passed her to the living room, "I love Halo! Let's go for it!" He took his weapons out of his belt and placed them on the coffee table just to the left of the couch.

"Alright, let me just go change. I'm dying in this costume," she said, "You should also get out of your costume; you must be dying in that thing!"

Before Mikey could say anything, she went into the next room, her bedroom and closed the door. He panicked; what should he do? Karissa had no idea still! He had to play out that he was fine in his 'costume'. Several minutes passed by and she finally emerged wearing flannel pants and a red tank top.

She glanced at him, "Mikey? Aren't you going to take that off?" Her head cocked to the right.

"Um…I'm fine, really," he said. He put his hands up nervously.

"You can't possibly be," she responded and walked up to him, "I was dying in my gear and I had less of it on." She then reached for the sides of his head, "Let me help you take your mask off."

"Really you don't have to!" Mikey panicked when her fingers tried grasping his neck looking for a flap or a zipper…but she never found it.

Her eyes widened, "You know…your mask feels just like…real skin…Mikey? What's wrong?"

His head hung, eyes staring at the floor, "Karissa…I haven't told you everything about me."

She spoke up, "This isn't a costume…is it?"

"No," he admitted, "I was born this way."

She backed away from him, "What do you mean?"

"Cocoa, I'm not entirely human…more like half one. My other half is pure turtle." Mikey then told her his life story about the mutation. She didn't say anything, just listened.

His story circulated round and round in her head, it was unbelievable. She wanted to cry out at first…but she then thought of the last few years and all of her conversations with him. Plus their date had been so wonderful. Her nerves calmed themselves after she figured that he meant her no harm. Truthfully, her mind settled on one thing after he finished speaking.

Mikey stood there waiting for her reaction…and surprised when she said…

"You're like something straight out of X-Men! Oh my god, that is so cool!" she exclaimed.

His breath caught in his throat and then he let out a giggle, "Yeah…I never really thought about it that way, but okay!"

"So your brothers?"

"Yup, they are too," he said, smiling.

"Wow…I just don't even know what to say. This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me! Oh Mikey…you have no idea…"

"No idea what?" he asked.

She plopped down on her couch and tapped the middle cushion, signaling him to sit next to her.

He took the hint and sat down.

"Mikey, this whole time…you were…why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not supposed to. Plus…I was afraid if you found out…"

"I wouldn't want anything to do with you?" she finished.

"Yeah," he said sadly, "I hope that's not how you feel now."

"Of course not, but it would have been nice to know sooner. However I can understand," she said warmly. She touched his shoulder, "Your appearance doesn't bother me at all. I've known you by voice and by your personality for several years now…and it was that aspect of you that I fell in love with…"

Mikey gasped internally, did she just say? "Did you just say?"

Karissa crawled forward, one of her hands settling on his leg and she brought her face close to his, both their cheeks touched. She whispered into his ear, "I did say that…and I meant it. I fell in love with your voice and personality and now I have the chance to fall in love with the rest of you." She then kissed his cheek. Not letting her lips part from his skin, she slid along his face, leaving small kisses until she reached his lips.

He was stunned by her actions and didn't know what to say or do. He was afraid to touch her, but she was the one doing all the touching. She then crawled into his lap, her legs separated so they rested over his thighs. Her chest was squashed up against his and her hands were reaching for his. She never broke the kiss as she placed his hands onto her hips.

The pressure beneath his shell was steadily growing once again and now that she knew his secret, he wasn't afraid to 'let go'. If things continued this way…well that is, with her permission. Mikey decided to break the kiss, "I'm not sure…"

"Neither am I," she claimed, "But I'm enjoying this." She then looked into Mikey's green eyes, seeing his internal anguish. It was obvious that his nerves were getting the better of him and she needed to make him forget that anxiety. She leaned in to his ear once again and whispered, "Put your hands on me, Mike."

At first he wasn't so sure, but he let her hands slide up her waist until they were level with her chest. He then moved them to her front, embracing the two swells protruding from her body. They were so warm to the touch and he could feel her skin hardening underneath the cotton tank. He then reclaimed her mouth with his as he carefully toyed with her breasts.

Her hands began massaging his shoulders, rubbing along his carapace and touching the top of his plastron where the skin met. It was the most interesting feeling.

Mikey followed suit, his fingers traced along her collar and then they slipped underneath the spaghetti straps of her top. His thumbs were trapped underneath the fabric and he began to slide down the tiny strings, revealing her tanned skin. He stopped short of her nipples, too afraid to continue…would she mind?

"Further…" she mumbled against his lips.

The tank slipped down and she removed her arms from its confines. Her bare skin was exposed down to her waist. His hands moved back up and he cupped both soft mounds, his fingers flicking over her nipples.

She could feel something poking her lower belly. Knowing what it was, she wanted to get him motivated to go further. While he focused on her chest, she began undulating her hips against his length, using her dance technique. Her core rubbed along him, sending heat signals to her brain. A small tickling sensation began just under her navel and started to spread downwards.

The movement she was doing was making him mad with desire. He was so hard, it was nearly getting painful. He had to stop her from moving before he lost it and tightened his grip on her hips.

Mikey started kissing down her chin and neck, until he reached her chest. He touched and tasted her skin, making small goose bumps form along the flesh. Once he reached her breast, he let his tongue let loose all over it, teasing the nipple and leaving pink marks behind. He then focused on the areola of her left mound, sucking on one spot until the skin turned red. Then he backed away slightly to admire his handy work. That hickey would last for days. Afterwards he wanted to change positions.

Karissa allowed Mikey to pick her up and lay her across the couch and he slid off her flannels, surprised to see she had nothing on underneath. She tugged off her tank top for him. He then dove back in, leaving kisses along her belly; his hands squeezed and played with her breasts. Her fingers were tangled in his long bandana. She separated her legs so he could rest between them.

His mind raced with thoughts, most focused on her while the others were reminding him of what he read in Donatello's book. He wandered even lower; his tongue traced a circle around her navel and briefly dipped in. The lower he got, the squirmier she became. He was inches from her sex. He remembered the excerpt about 'getting the girl wet' and the only way to really know if she was ready for it was to either 'ask her' or 'check for yourself'. He was a little too shy to ask so he would do it on his own. Mikey wanted her to be ready but he also wanted to tease her some more. He scooted down even further where he got a great view of her and he lowered his face to her groin. It was uniquely flavored and super sensitive down there, truly something to savor. He didn't really pick a spot on her, just kind of roamed all over. It was trial and error. When she moaned, he knew he was in a good area and lingered there for a few minutes before moving on. When he ran his tongue over her clitoris, she nearly cried out. Her hands shot to the top of his head, gently pulling, trying to bring him closer to her delicate treasure.

"…" was all she could manage. It was like being struck by lightning over and over again. Eventually his tongue slipped inside her, making her back arch off the couch.

Mikey had to hold her hips down to keep her still as he drove his tongue inside her once again.

Her toes were curling and her fingers flexed on his scalp. She clearly loved every moment he spent down there.

When he stopped and backed away, he could feel her fluids sliding down his neck…well that was more than enough proof of her readiness. With one hand he wiped off the wetness and brought it down to his aching member, coating himself.

She was relaxed and wanting… "Mike…now," she panted.

He gulped, this was it for him and he was going to take the opportunity…no matter how nerve-wracking. He picked her up by the waist and then turned her around so she faced away from him and he then sat down on the couch. Her back was pressed up against his chest.

Karissa lifted herself slightly and positioned her legs over his thighs to open herself up. His hands guided her hips downwards and her folds now touched the tip of his shaft. She reached down to his length and held it steady as she lowered herself.

Mikey closed his eyes as the enormous warmth from her body slowly surrounded him. Once her body touched his base, she leaned back, letting her hair drape over his shoulder. It gave him access to her shoulder and neck.

They stayed that way for a moment, just enjoying the feel of each other's body. Mikey's hands wandered up to caress her chest once again and she made the decision to start moving. In an unrelenting pattern, she bobbed up and down along him, creating a delicious wave of heat. The friction did wonders for him, eliciting a fire from within. It built within the pit of his stomach and traveled along his groin.

Her fingers were digging into his thighs as she tried to keep her balance. The faster she went, the harder it was to stay vertical.

He then wanted control and wrapped his arms around her waist. Not removing his length at all, he got up and carefully turned them around. He got down on his knees, which meant she was too. Her belly was pushed into the couch cushions and she grabbed one of the pillows to put her head on. Her knees on the floor allowed her legs to spread to their widest position. Mikey then started thrusting into her all the while was leaning over her, his hands still tightly holding on. He buried his face in her hair, taking in its vanilla scent.

She moaned, just barely for each thrust.

Mikey could hear her breathing start to quicken and he grinned against her skin. He was also getting very close but he didn't want to go at the same time like most couples enjoyed. He wanted her to go first so he could listen to her cries of rapture…the sounds that he was making her produce. Instead of speeding up to reach climax, he slowed down a bit and let one of his hands wander down to her center. He grazed the tiny bead that was her most sensitive and exhilarating spot on her body. Her juices seeped all over his fingers and he slid them all over the little organ, making her buck against him.

She squeezed the pillow tightly, getting ready to release.

He pressed onto her clit once again and forced her body into a frenzied state. She stiffened once the orgasm struck her and then cried out, even going so far as to shout out Mikey's name. He smiled, happy to hear his name called out in such a manner and he picked up the pace again.

She buried her face in the pillow as he continued pounding into her. She could feel his fingertips digging into her hips as he closed in on his release. Then he finally peaked.

Mikey let out an animalistic groan and one heavy thrust, pouring his essence into her. Then he continued with smaller, more uneven thrusts to clear everything out of himself until he was exhausted. He then pulled out of her and sat down on the floor. She was still leaning on the couch, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes they both came to and curled up on the couch together, Mikey's arms around her and they had fallen asleep. Both had forgotten about the video game.

The following morning, Mikey received her phone number and the two of them made plans for warcraft and for a date next week.

"Thanks for staying the night. I had a good time," she said.

"So did I," he replied and touched her cheek. He brought his lips down on hers briefly.

She accepted the tender kiss.

Afterwards, Mikey waved goodbye and using his stealth, made his way down the apartment complex. Once outside, he found the nearest manhole cover and disappeared beneath the streets. He thought of his night with Karissa and then of Donny's book. Surely there was a thing or two that he could notate.

_End Part 3_

_Comments, criticism, critiques, lovely! _


	4. Chapter 4

Minyadagniriel

Dual Wield

_Dear readers, this story is told a little differently from my previous chapters. Please enjoy! Also, the music I chose for one scene is a song called 'Swimming' from the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack by Hans Zimmer. Feel free to play it when I mention the song in the chapter, it's so beautiful and on youtube. Also, this chapter is super long. _

November 30th.

"Geez Leo, is it really necessary to do exercises this early in the morning? And outside of all places! I'm freezing!" Mikey complained.

"It's necessary for our training. We fight in all seasons," Leo explained.

"Can't I just wait in the battle shell?" Mikey begged and pulled his jacket tightly around himself.

"If we gotta suffer through this bro, you do too," Raph said angrily. He was rubbing his gloved hands together, hoping the friction would do them good.

"But it's so much warmer in there!"

"Shut up Mikey! It's four am…and I ain't in no mood to deal with your bitchin'."

"Please Leo! Donny's hangin' out in there. Just for a few minutes?" Mikey cried to his oldest brother.

"That's because he's wrapping his hand. He'll be right back out. Now attack me again," Leo commanded.

Clearly upset, Mikey did as he was told and flew at his brother, swinging his nun chucks.

Visibility was a bit difficult as they were out near the harbor. A few street lamps were scattered here and there and the water's surface was dim.

Raph stood by the edge of the dock, watching his little brother get his ass kicked and briefly glanced out at the water. He couldn't make it out, but there was an object moving on the water's surface several hundred feet out there. Curiously, he wondered what it was. It was way too early in the morning for anyone to be out there. He watched as the small object slowly moved through the waters and pulled his shell cell out of his coat pocket. He dialed up Donny, who was still in the battle shell.

Inside, Donny had just finished cleaning the cut on his hand and had it all wrapped up in gauze. He got nicked while attacking Raph. The sai sliced up through his middle finger, not deep enough to require stitches thank goodness. Don hated having to stitch himself up and his brothers didn't have steady enough hands to do it for him in the past. He had just barely finished taping the gauze when his cell rang.

Don sighed, "Figures…" and he yanked out his cell, looking at the id and flipping it open, "Raph you know I'm only a few feet away from-"

"_Can you shine a light out on the water?" _Raph interrupted.

"Huh?"

"_Just do it, I wanna see somethin'." _

"O-kay…" Don stated and he wandered to the front of the vehicle to flip a switch which allowed an overhead light to rise from the roof.

Outside Raph waited for the light to shine out on the water. He paid no attention to his two other brothers who were calling out to him.

"Raph, you gonna give me a hand? I'm trying to defeat Leo here," Mikey complained.

Raph ignored him.

"Raph? What are you looking at?" Leo asked, stopping his attack on Mikey and sheathed his swords.

"I don't know what it is, but somethin's out there," Raph said and pointed towards the harbor.

The battle shell light scanned over the waves and eventually stopped on the object, which was now stationary.

Leo squinted, trying to get a better look. He then saw movement from the object, "It's a boat, looks like there's someone in it."

"This early in the morning?" Mikey asked.

"That's weird," Leo stated.

The guys could see a figure moving around in the tiny dinghy. It looked to be standing up and moving to the bow, and then a set of arms spread out…

"What is he doing?" Mikey asked, confused.

The figure then paused for a moment and then…fell into the frigid waters.

"Oh my god!" Leo cried and he rushed for the water, "Raph tell Donny to get the med kit out! Mikey, help Don!"

Raph, still holding his shell cell, quickly redialed Don while Leo dove into the icy harbor. The water was so cold; it attacked Leo's body like a million knives stabbing him all at once. He ignored the agonizing pain and swam out as fast as he could but the person had already sunk beneath the surface. He would have to dive down. Leo inhaled, filling his lungs to capacity and disappeared beneath the surface. It was so dark…

He swam down deeper and reached his arms out, feeling around for a body. Minutes passed by and Leo had to resurface once before going back down. He had to find them soon or he would be forced to go back to shore before hypothermia struck him. The person would be lost to the harbor. In a last ditch effort, he swam down a little more and eventually touched something that felt like fabric. He grabbed a handful and made for the surface, feeling the weight of a human slowing down his ascent. When he made it all the way up, he struggled to get a grip on the human, due to their waterlogged clothes. He had to get their coat off before it dragged them both back down. Leo removed one of his swords and sliced down the front and back of the person's coat and he tore it off. It turned out that victim was a female. The swim to shore was much easier now that she wasn't overloaded.

Raph and Mikey were waiting at the dock and they assisted Leo with getting the unconscious woman out. Raph took the human, carrying her bridal style and ran towards the battle shell where Don waited with a first aid kit. Raph shoved the girl through the back doors and into Don's waiting arms. He laid her on the floor of the battle shell and pushed her ashy brown hair out of her face and immediately shoved a tube down her throat to clear out excess water. Her lifeless eyes stare up into the ceiling.

"I think we're gonna need somethin' a lot stronger than a first aid kit…" Raph said as he watched his younger brother work.

Mikey stayed behind to help Leo to the vehicle and they were both ripping away at Leo's clothes. He had to take everything off and get warm quick before he too would need medical attention.

Leo was breathing hard and his teeth chattered. Mikey then rummaged through the cabinets lining the floor for blankets, tossing one to the shivering turtle.

Don was feeling the girl's neck for a pulse…nothing, "Shit…" He quickly got up and tore through an upper cabinet, "Get everything off of her! Mikey get a blanket on her and start drying!"

Leo was already wrapped up himself, "D…Donny…will…s-she be…o-kay?" he struggled to say through his extreme chills.

"Hard to say, she was under a very long time," Donny replied hastily and he pulled down a large kit from the cabinet.

Raph had used a sai to carefully slice down the girl's front, cutting away all of her clothes. He ripped off the shredded material until she was nude. Mikey then draped a blanket on her tiny body and tried to dry her off.

The large kit contained a defibrillator and Don quickly put the mechanism together and squeezed a gel onto the paddles, "Pull the blanket down, it has to go on bare skin!"

Mikey tugged on the blanket, exposing the girl's bare chest so Don could place the paddles correctly, one at center chest above her right breast and the other to the left of her ribcage, just under the other breast. Don then watched the heart rate monitor on the machine and waited for it to signal him. The machine beeped, "Clear!" he shouted.

Mikey and Raph backed away, Leo watched from a chair in the back of the vehicle.

The girl's chest convulsed with the electric shock and Don glanced at the monitor…the heart rate line was still flat. He dropped the paddles and then placed both hands on her chest and started compressions. After thirty of them, he tilted her head back, pinched her nose, and covered her mouth with his…giving her two puffs of air. He repeated this for another minute before checking her neck again…still nothing. Once again he tried shocking her.

Mikey was now up and pacing around, a worried look on his face. He hated it when things like this happened. He's seen people die before and wished there was a way he could have saved them all. Now there was another life on the line…

Another round of compressions and breaths of air passed…Don was beginning to lose hope. "She's not responding…" He tried another minute of CPR and checked for a pulse…nothing.

Raph slowly backed away, a bit of dread now passing over him. He glanced up at Mikey, who had his eyes closed in sadness.

Don stopped working…and peered down at the poor soul. She looked so young, maybe around twenty. He then carefully pulled up the blanket; covering her chest and then sliding it further up to cover her face.

Leo's anger was boiling up and he threw off his blanket and rushed to the floor by the girl's side, "We can't give up yet!" he said angrily and pulled the blanket back down.

"Leo," Raph said, exasperated, "She's gone!"

"No! Don, shock her again!" Leo commanded.

"Leo…" Don began, trying to bring his brother to reason.

"Do it!"

Don shook his head, but did as he was told and replaced the paddles on her chest. He waited for the beep, "Clear!"

Leo backed off and waited.

She convulsed again and Leo immediately started chest compressions, "C'mon breathe!" he shouted at her. After another minute of CPR, "Again Donny!"

Don repeated shocking her, this time twice, "Leo…" he sighed.

Another breath of air was given to her by Leo and he was becoming furious, "God damn you, breathe!" He then grabbed the girl by the shoulders and started to shake her, "Fight dammit!" None of his brothers had ever seen him act like this. He then smacked the girl across the face and suddenly her eyelids closed.

All four turtles stopped their movements to focus on her. Her lids were twitching.

Still holding her by the shoulders, Leo started talking gently to her, "C'mon back…you can do this. Breathe in…c'mon…"

The girl's head started lolling side to side.

"C'mon…" Raph said.

"You can do it…" Mike then said eagerly.

The girl's eyes squeezed tightly and then blinked several times. Then she started to strain…and finally coughed really hard. She'd caught her breathe but it rushed into her lungs so fast that she panicked. Leo had to hold her arms down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Mikey started to cheer and he patted Leo on the shell.

Don smiled and started to assist the girl. He pulled a mask and air bag out of the first aid kit and covered her nose and mouth, helping her to breathe.

Her eyes were darting back and forth at them until they fell on Leo. He was talking gently to her. "You did it," he said.

Leo reached across her to Don and squeezed his brother's shoulder with contentment, "Good job bro."

Don continued squeezing the bag, "Hey…you did your part, _we_ almost gave up…"

Leo smiled.

The girl then found herself exhausted and fell asleep right on the floor. The guys gave her a few extra blankets and a pillow, making a makeshift bed. She would need additional help that the turtles couldn't provide for hypothermia.

Raph took charge of the battle shell and drove to the nearest hospital where Don bundled himself up. Everything was hidden except for his eyes. It was still very early morning so the hospital was a bit quieter. He carried the sleeping girl into the emergency waiting room and laid her across a couple of chairs. She would be alright now. He then snuck back outside and into the car.

The morning light would be coming in a while so the guys returned to their home for the day, with feelings of triumph.

Several hours later, the turtles were lazing about the lair. Mikey was online…again. Raph snacked away at a bag of chips and watched a rerun of Fear Factor on the tube. Leo was pacing around behind the couch, deep in thought. His mind focused on that girl they saved. Why in the world would she have jumped out of a boat and into New York's harbor in the beginning of winter? Was it suicide? That had to be it…

Donny had then entered the lair carrying a pile of shredded clothing, "Looks like these aren't salvageable…thanks to Raph's skills.

Raph only raised a hand in the air and waved at Don, "Your welcome."

Leo shook his head, "Those are the girl's?"

Don nodded, "Yeah I was seeing if there was anything left in the battle shell that belonged to her besides her clothes. All I found was a soaked letter in her jeans pocket." Don handed the envelope to Leo, "Maybe you can get it open without destroying it."

"Isn't it illegal to open another person's mail?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but if you want to return it, the letter inside might have an address on it. It could be important."

Leo shrugged and he removed one of his katana and carefully slipped the tip of the blade across the top of the envelope and opened it. He slid out the folded letter and gently peeled the paper apart until he saw handwriting. As suspected, there was an address at the top along with a name, Lydia Vaughn. Sheer curiosity told him to read the rest of the letter. The further down he got, the sadder the expression on his face.

"What is it?" Donny asked. He dropped his armful of sopping clothes on the floor in a heap.

"It's an eviction notice, poor girl…no wonder she tried to kill herself." Leo then laid the paper down on the coffee table to dry out. "She probably felt that she had no option."

"True," Don agreed, "Whenever we lost a home, we only had to find a new sewer or this abandoned water station and we don't pay rent. It really sucks to be human."

Raph then interrupted, "Hey guys check it out! There's a story about the girl we brought back to life this mornin'."

Leo and Don joined their brother on the couch while Mikey turned around in his chair. All eyes were glued to the TV. A picture of the girl was flashed on the screen.

"_In other news, a young woman who was found in a hospital waiting room is currently being treated for hypothermia and is said to be doing well. The interesting thing about her is that she has no idea how she got to the hospital to begin with. Nor does she remember anything about her ordeal before being found. Police are trying to get in touch with any family members or anyone that may know her. If you have any information, please call this line…"_

"It's probably for the best that she doesn't remember anything," Don said. He crossed his arms and relaxed into the couch cushions.

Internally Leo agreed but he still wanted to return the paperwork they dug out of the girl's clothes.

A week later…

Leo spent a few hours meditating and training by himself. It was almost night time and he would be going to the address listed on the letter. He already told Don he would be going alone and left his brother in charge.

According to the letter, this girl lived on the other side of Manhattan. Leo leapt from rooftop to rooftop, using extreme stealth. The night air was cold and the sky was cloudy, providing him with extra cover and keeping most humans indoors. His pulled the collar of his coat tighter against his neck and readjusted his hat.

It was snowing again…so beautiful.

The girl lived in a small one bedroom apartment on the ground floor. Leo felt it would be the easiest just to act like a regular human and knock. Hopefully she would be home from the hospital and awake by now. He made sure his collar hid most of his face and rewrapped his scarf to cover his muzzle. It was unusual for him to take this approach…his father would never approve, however sneaking in such a tiny place would mean his chances of being caught were high and he didn't want to frighten the poor girl.

It was nine thirty pm. He was about to knock until he heard a sound coming from the other side of the door. Is that piano music? He didn't want to interrupt if she was listening to something. At home it drove him crazy when one of his brothers did it to him. He waited patiently for several minutes until the song stopped and then tapped his knuckles on the door. There was a brief moment of shuffling behind the door and finally, it cracked open…there she was.

"Can I help you?" she asked, almost innocently.

"Yes, I'm delivering this to…"

She then cut into his sentence, "I've already gotten my eviction notice, and can't you guys from the office just leave me alone? I've got enough to stress about trying to find a new job! I mean, do you even know what time it is?"

She said that as if trying to bite his head off but he knew that they weren't meant for him, "Oh I'm not from the office. You dropped this and I wanted to return it." He held out the envelope.

She took it from him, "I've got plenty of those things, you should have just destroyed it," she said, annoyed. She looked over the letter, "Did you open this?"

Leo felt a little sheepish, "Only to find the address," he lied. He really didn't need her wrath if she were to know he read the entire letter. He watched her study the envelope and a twinge of dread overcame him.

"Hang on a sec; this is the letter I was carrying a week ago before my accident. How did you get this?"

Oh shit were the first words that came to his mind, did she remember him somehow? He remembered her briefly looking at him the day he rescued her and she passed out shortly after being revived. He hoped that she'd have forgotten by now. "Well, I just-"

She then did something completely unexpected and ripped his hat off, "I knew it, you _are_ real! At first I thought I was dreaming and then I just thought it was hallucinations. You're the one I saw when I woke up!" She looked over his features, "Are you an alien? Because if you are, I could really use an abduction right now. Or at least my apartment manager does."

A small smile appeared on Leo's face, "No, I'm not an alien, sorry. I'm just an honest turtle who wanted to bring something of yours back. Now that I have, I'd better be going."

"Wait, wait…" she said, touching his shoulder before he could turn around to leave, "Before you go, can I ask you a few things first? You can come in, I'll make hot chocolate," she said, hoping that would entice him.

Hot cocoa did sound good and he was starting to get a little chill. It wouldn't hurt to at least humor the girl, "Alright, but not for too long."

She stepped aside and opened the door fully to allow him entrance.

"Thank you for your generosity," Leo said kindly and he followed her inside and removed his snow boots. "My name is Leonardo and you are?" he asked, though he already knew her name.

"Call me Lydia."

The apartment was filled with boxes, most of them packed and placed in corners of the living room. There were some empty ones still in need of building and packing. Packing peanuts littered the carpets and there were scissors lying on the coffee table.

"Sorry about the mess, I don't really have time to clean up for guests these days," she explained. She led Leo into the kitchen and offered him a chair, "Why don't you take all that stuff off, you must be getting hot."

"Um…" Leo fidgeted, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"C'mon, I won't laugh or scream if that's what you're thinking. I already saw you once…though I thought I was dreaming. Plus this is New York, nothing surprises me."

"I can agree with that. Just please keep my presence a secret." He then removed his scarf and draped it over the back of the chair and followed suit with the rest of his clothes.

She retrieved two mugs from a cupboard and took a box of unsweetened Hershey's chocolate out of the pantry. "I make all my cocoa from scratch, hope you don't mind." She pulled a bag of sugar down from the top shelf.

"No I don't mind." Leo had finished undressing.

As she boiled some milk, she sized him up. He was about the same height she was and he had the prettiest emerald skin. His carapace had a brownish hue and a nice swirl pattern down the back. There was also a chunk of his shell missing right behind his left shoulder which appeared to give him a little more character. She wondered how he got that, "What happened to your shell? There's a huge piece missing."

Leo looked over his left shoulder, remembering the battle which he sustained the injury, "It was a result from a fight between me and an old enemy. I was stabbed and the sword managed to crack right through the shell."

"Oh…a battle? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. So, you said you had questions for me?" Leo asked.

Lydia brought two hot mugs of cocoa over to the table and sat down across from him, sliding one of the drinks his way, "Careful it's hot."

"Thanks," he said and graciously brought the mug to his lips, sipping the chocolaty delight. It was delicious, "This is really good." He took another sip.

Lydia looked into her half empty mug, staring at the foam sticking to the sides and she finally asked, "Why did you save me?"

He nearly spit out his drink. Was she serious? He choked a little, getting the cocoa down the rest of the way before managing to say, "Because…*cough*…I value all life, including yours. Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

She hesitated and then got up from her chair. She placed her mug in the sink, "Don't worry about it."

"I think I'm entitled to some answers for saving you," Leo stated.

"I'm not ready to divulge that information to you."

She attempted to leave the kitchen, however a hand wrapped around her right wrist, stopping her. "Please let go of me." She tried tugging her hand out of his grasp.

"Not until you answer my question. I'll answer anything you have for me, but you need to humor me too," Leo said, still not releasing her. "Why did you try to…"

"Please don't make me answer that," she replied, tears now threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Leo then gently squeezed her wrist, trying to show he meant to help her but she ended up flinching. _"That was odd,"_ Leo thought, _"I didn't squeeze that hard." _He let go of her, "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he said. When he brought his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm, he noticed a small trickle of red fluid sliding down his wrist. "What the?" It was blood and definitely not his, "Are you bleeding?"

"It's getting late," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Wait, wait a minute…you're hurt," he replied, "Let me help you."

"No it's alright, really I promise." She then tried to leave the kitchen, but a certain turtle used his skills to leap in front of her, blocking the doorway. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just want to help you," he said.

"I don't need any help," she claimed and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I think you do, I can see the turmoil in your eyes." Leo's hand traveled down to her wrist and he flipped her arm over. He then tugged up her long sleeve, revealing a red stained bandage wrapped all the way up to her elbow. She was cutting herself. "Why do you do this to yourself?" he questioned, a serious look of concern now embraced his features, "Why do you yearn for death?" He then removed one of his swords and carefully slit apart her bandages. When the sliced material fell away, he saw the huge gash marks running long ways up and down her arms. It was serious, "You need a doctor. This is really bad."

"I'm not going. I've had enough of doctors."

"Please, you have to go. I don't want you to bleed to death," Leo said sternly.

"No. I haven't cut myself deep enough to kill yet."

"Yet? Lydia…"

She tried to pull her arm away but Leo held on, "Fine, then I'm going to have someone come to us," he said.

"No, why do you have to go butting into my life? If I want to off myself, I'm gonna do it! You can't control me!"

"Can you at least tell me why?" Leo asked again.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted and then struggled to free her arm.

Leo was done playing and he needed to get her some sort of help. He then locked her arm behind her back and used one of his feet to buckle her knees. She was now face-down on the floor, crying out while Leo squatted. He placed a knee into her back, careful not to hurt her and held her there. With his free hand he yanked his cell out of his belt and dialed for Donny. It rang twice before his brother answered.

"_Hey Leo, what's up?" _

"Donny, can you make a trip over to this girl's apartment and bring medical supplies to treat lacerations?"

"_Sure, did something happen?" _

"I'll tell you when you get here. Here's the address…oh and bring sedatives…"

Thirty minutes passed by before Don arrived. He found it really weird seeing Leo sitting on top of a screaming girl to which he commented, "I don't wanna know."

She was struggling so much that Donny had to put her out first in order to even look at her. The medicine he gave kept her aware but she was almost asleep. Her eyelids were nearly closed and her limbs felt incredibly heavy.

Leo picked her up bridal style and carried her into the master bedroom so Don could assess her. He placed her on the queen-sized bed and pulled the blankets up to her waist. Her arm was a mess and needed cleaning. Don had Leo fetch a few washcloths and the two of them worked to wash away all the dried blood and cover the arm with antiseptic.

"This arm is a mess. She's gonna need stitches, a lot of them," Donny commented. He then proceeded to giving Lydia a pain killer and then retrieved a sterilized needle and medical thread from his med-kit. "She didn't cut up her other arm did she? Can you check?"

Leo did as his brother asked and yanked up Lydia's other sleeve. "Looks like it." Leo sighed as he once again cut off her bandages. Her left arm wasn't as bad as her right.

"Go ahead and clean up that arm," Don said as he started threading the poor girl's right arm. Her skin was very swollen and red around the lacerations, but he managed to stitch it back together. "She must have done this today…the wounds are very fresh." He then wrapped a thick bandage around the injury and started working on the other arm with Leo. "Did she tell you why she did this? Maybe we can help."

"No, she won't tell me. I'm also not comfortable leaving her alone in case she tries something else."

"We can't stay up here Leo."

"I know that," Leo said thoughtfully, "But perhaps she could come with us, just for a couple weeks until the eviction is over with and she heals. We can help get her back on her feet."

"Master Splinter may not like this…"

"True but you know how he is; he'll want to do everything he can to help save a life."

Don nodded in agreement. He had just finished with Lydia's other arm and laid it down on the bed. "There, it's gonna be at least ten days before I can remove he stitches and I do think we should bring her with us. I'll call ahead to let the guys know. We're gonna need help moving her things."

Several hours later…

Master Splinter was very welcoming to the young, still half unconscious woman. When Don had called, he was a little skeptical about letting his sons bring home another human but the situation was dire.

Raph and Mikey assisted Leo with moving all of Lydia's things into storage. There was plenty of room around the battle shell. She didn't have much to begin with…boxes of dishes, two suitcases of clothing, a grand piano, a table with two chairs, and her bed with matching dresser. Leo felt it necessary to at least keep the piano in the lair itself so it would avoid being damaged.

Lydia was given her own space in Donatello's lab where he could watch her and treat her wounds easily. He of course gave her a cot and placed curtains around it for her privacy. They stacked her suitcases underneath the cot where she could get them. Still under heavy sedation, most likely asleep now, Don carried the girl into the lab and placed her on the cot, tugging up a blanket to her chest.

It was nearly morning…the guys had been up all night helping this girl and they decided to crash for the night. Don planned to sleep in the lab where he could periodically check her. He wound up falling asleep at his computer desk, head buried under a pile of papers.

When he finally awoke around noon he jolted upright, completely forgetting he had a guest in the lab with him until he glanced at the white curtains. Still tired, Don didn't get his footing right away and fell out of his chair, landing on his backside. Rubbing his behind, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled over to the curtains. He didn't want to surprise the girl so he called gently, "Miss, are you awake?"

There was no answer.

"Miss?" he asked again.

Nothing. Don then slowly peeked into the curtains. She was gone. What the hell? Don panicked and smacked himself in the forehead. He hadn't watched her close enough! He then rushed out of the lab in search of her. He sped through the living room and into the kitchen. He briefly glanced in his brother's rooms…still nothing. Only the guys were present, save for Leo. There was one place left…Master Splinter's room. Don tiptoed up to the sliding shoji screens and placed his ear up against one of them. Sure enough, there were whispers coming from inside but Don couldn't really hear anything.

Twenty minutes had passed before the doors slid open and Leo stepped out first, followed by Lydia. She looked dazed, thanks to the sedatives. Relieved she hadn't caused herself any further damage, Don walked backwards ahead of them, scanning her arms as she held them outstretched. She wobbled a bit as she walked and Leo helped to support her until they reached the kitchen. Don pulled a chair out for her and she took a seat, folding both arms on the table and putting her head down.

Leo then took to getting something for her to eat. He fetched some bread out of the fridge and tossed two pieces in the toaster.

Lydia didn't say a word as Don sat down next to her, still assessing her condition. Her skin color was not so pale anymore and he noticed that she didn't bleed through her bandages, a good sign that he stitched her up correctly.

The toast popped and Leo pulled a few items out of their cupboards, peanut butter, apple butter, and raspberry preserves. He brought the toast and potential toppings to the table for her. "I don't know what you like so help yourself," he said calmly.

Lydia found the strength to lift her head and she reached for the apple butter. Leo provided her with a knife and she slowly began scooping the delicious spread on one slice.

The three of them sat at the table in an awkward silence, until Mikey finally appeared. He was listening to music on his headphones and bobbing his head to the beat, a huge grin to match his stride.

"Your certainly in a good mood this morning," Don commented.

However, Mikey didn't hear him and strut his stuff all the way to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out a carton of milk, quickly taking a swig from it.

"Mikey! We have a guest you know! Can't you use a glass like the rest of us?" Leo stated, slightly embarrassed in front of Lydia.

"It's okay…"

Leo turned his head, surprised to hear Lydia's voice once again.

"Oh so she _can_ talk," Don teased, "I was getting concerned."

"Easy Don," Leo said, "How are you feeling?" he asked the exhausted Lydia.

"Like I fell off the back of a truck. I can't see straight…" Her hand flew up to her temple.

"That's a result of the meds. You're going to feel like this for a few days, at least until you're healed. I'm sorry Lydia, but we're going to make sure you stay relaxed as long as possible…which includes the use of sedatives," Don said.

She bit her now slightly cold toast, struggling to stay alert. It was a chore to swallow and she only made it through one piece before giving up.

Mikey then sat down at the table with an armful of breakfast cereals, the carton of milk, and a bowl. He proceeded to pouring three different cereals together and adding milk. Lydia watched as the turtle began munching his way through fruit loops, cocoa puffs, and cinnamon toast crunch. She cringed.

Don smiled at her confused look, "You'll get used to it," referring to his goofy younger brother.

After Mikey finished, he briefly glanced at the girl, "Hi there!"

"Hi," she replied softly.

"So what happened to your arms?" Mikey asked stupidly.

"Oh um…" she stuttered.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted and whacked his brother on the head, "Be polite!"

"Ow!" Mikey cried, "I was just curious!" He rubbed the sore spot at the base of his skull.

"It's all right…I'll tell him later," she said, "For now, I just want to rest." She slowly got out of her chair, with Leo's assistance and the two of them made their way into the living room where she claimed a spot on the couch. She leaned into the armrest and Leo sat down in the middle and flipped on the television.

While he was watching the news, Lydia sat there, deep in thought of her situation. She peered down at her arms and how well taken care of they were. Don certainly was handy.

December 24th …

Leo had woken up to the sound of a piano playing softly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled out of bed, heading towards the music. Over the past week, the guys had decorated the lair and were in joyful moods, even Raphael…which was rare. He wandered down into the living room and spotted Lydia sitting at her piano and playing a gentle tune that seemed to match the spirit of the holiday.

She didn't notice Leo come down, and that was fine with him. He was impressed with her skill on the instrument and wondered why someone with so much musical talent would want to harm herself. However in the last few weeks she's been with them, she has improved in her health, physically and mentally from what he could see and Don trusted her enough to stop giving her sedatives. Now it was up to her to reclaim her life. A few times Leo allowed her to go to the surface alone to get fresh air. Don kept a tracer on her in case she ran or tried to hurt herself again. The tracer tracked her breathing patterns and pulse.

After she finished playing, Leo asked, "What song was that?"

Lydia spun around in surprise, "Oh you heard that huh?" she said shyly.

Leo nodded, "I've never heard it before."

"Oh it was 'In the Bleak Midwinter'…it's not one of the mainstream Christmas songs you hear everywhere."

"It's beautiful," he complimented.

"Thanks," she said, a small smile forming across her lips.

Leo smiled back, "That's the first smile you've given me. It's rather nice."

She flushed, "I suppose…" She then turned back to the piano and started playing something more familiar to him, 'Oh Holy Night'. Her cheeks were a shade of pink knowing that Leo was watching her. She was beginning to think of her life as she continued and what Leo had said to her the night he visited to return her mail. He actually stated that he cared about her life and at that time she was debating on how to end it. Could she be regretting her actions? She continued playing…

Leo was now wandering over to the piano and he took a seat on the bench next to her. He watched her fingers as they made keystrokes… enjoying how the melody and harmony blended.

She finished the piece and let her hands fall to her lap. Her shyness was rising to the surface, "I haven't played in front of anyone in years."

"Why?" he asked, "You play so wonderfully."

"It's just, I haven't really wanted to after…my family left."

"They left?"

"Yeah. My mom and I didn't get along very well and my father, he never spoke to me much after the two of them divorced. When I turned sixteen, I had a huge fight with mom and she threw me out in the streets. My dad wouldn't take me, said it was too much trouble. He'd already found a girlfriend and last I knew she was having a baby. So I gave up and remained alone, looking for a place to stay. Eventually I was booked by the police for stealing food from a supermarket and they placed me on probation and settled me into a woman's shelter so I could have my basic needs taken care of. There was a counselor there, Teresa, who played the piano and she taught me to read music. Eventually she became my legal guardian and I lived with her until I turned eighteen. I loved playing her grand piano," she said and patted the large black piano in front of her, "I got myself a job working as a paralegal aide, just helping lawyers prepare paperwork for court. It paid okay and I was able to move out and get my own apartment. Then last year, Teresa passed away. She was probably in her sixties. It was lung cancer…she smoked for years. I took it pretty hard."

"That's terrible," Leo said, a feeling of sadness washed over him.

"So…I kept her grand piano. It was so I could remember her. After that, everything else fell apart. I was laid off from my job about three months ago and desperate for work. I couldn't find a job and my rent fell behind and I couldn't keep up with anything else. I tried calling my parents…but neither would have me. I gave up, thinking nobody wanted me. Then I decided it would be a lot easier if I didn't have to struggle. So I left my apartment one night, with only my eviction notice on me…and I jumped into the harbor. I believe you know the rest."

Leo let out a breath of air, "I find it so difficult to believe that people would just…well, not want you in their lives. You're sweet and talented."

Lydia blushed at his kind words and she returned her hands to the keys, starting another song, 'Carol of the Bells'.

"Oh I love this one," Leo said, "Ever hear the cover by the Tran Siberian orchestra?"

"Oh yes, I love that one!" she said happily.

During mid-conversation, they were interrupted by another turtle just waking up as well.

"Who's playin' the tunes? Is that girly?"

Leo and Lydia both looked up on the balcony to see a stretching Raphael. The sleepy turtle jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Hey Leo, up for some holiday sparring? How's it goin' girly?"

"Holiday sparring?" Leo asked, confused.

"Hi," Lydia greeted.

Raph approached the piano and leaned on it, "Yeah, I'm sayin' you and I practice bro, and girly here can play a couple of tunes that suit the fightin' mood."

Lydia looked and Leo and shrugged.

"Sure Raph, I'll take you on. But I'm not cleaning the tree up again if you knock it over like yesterday," Leo joked.

Christmas Eve…late at night…

Lydia had wandered around the lair, mostly looking at the beautiful tree the guys had decorated a week ago…and then again after Raph knocked it over for the third time. The last three weeks, Leo treated her like a family member and talked to her without brushing her off like her parents once did. He was so gentle and giving…

After looking at the tree one last time, she went around to the staircase towards Don's lab to go to bed. Before she reached the door…

"Lydia."

She turned around, there was Leo, standing just a few feet behind her, "Yes?"

"Could you follow me please?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied and followed him back towards the other end of the lair. He brought her to his room. She'd never seen it before. She respected the turtle's privacy and avoided wandering into their personal spaces. His room was very clean and kempt. He had a nightstand with an incense burner and small lit lamp placed upon it. Nearby was his full size bed with tan sheets and a burgundy comforter. Across the room he had a bookshelf filled with texts, scrolls and small boxes. He had a stick of cinnamon incense burning, which filled the room with a spicy scent. It was very pleasant to the senses and perfect for the holiday.

Leo stopped just before his nightstand and motioned for her to wait.

She stayed put and looked around the room as he went over to the bookshelf and retrieved something. He came back with a small package. It was neatly wrapped with silver paper and he held it out to her.

"A present for me?"

Leo nodded, "Yes."

"Oh I couldn't…" she started.

"Yes you can," he reassured her and placed the small box in her hands.

She couldn't help but feel happy and she backed away to sit on the mattress. She then started taking the paper off until white cardboard showed through. The little box had no pictures or lettering on it, so she was left in the dark, at least until she popped open the lid. She removed the Styrofoam and found a small ceramic hummingbird attached to a round base. "Oh my…" Lydia carefully removed the little object so she could examine it. It was a music box. The little bird resting on the lid was a lovely green and pink; its wings extended in an everlasting flutter. It was surrounded by tiny white roses and emerald green petals. When she opened the box, a lovely tune could be heard.

"The music playing is called 'Swimming' by Hans Zimmer," Leo said, "And there's one more thing, lift up the velvet inside."

Lydia did as he asked and picked up the soft material, revealing a bracelet made with small jade beads and a silver band. There was a larger bead shaped into a flower. "Oh my god…it's so beautiful…" she said breathlessly, "Thank you so much…" Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears, but she kept them from falling.

"May I?" Leo asked, referring to the bracelet.

"Oh yes," she said and held out the music box towards him.

He took the box and removed the bracelet, "I thought you might like this. My father has had this bracelet in his possession since leaving Japan. It belonged to his former master's beloved Tang Shen." He then placed the music box on the nightstand and sat down next to her.

She held her left wrist up and Leo placed the bracelet. It wasn't loose or snug. Lydia didn't know what to say…the gift was so wonderful and she couldn't wait to give him his tomorrow. "Why did you give this to me so early if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't really know," he answered honestly, "But when you wear it, I want you to remember that there are still people in the world who _do_ care about you."

The little music box carried on playing…

Lydia couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they trickled down her cheeks. She was about to wipe them away when one of his hands touched her face. He caressed her temple, pushing away a strand of her brown hair. She then brought up her hand to cover his. Unable to keep her sadness hidden, she thrust herself forward and into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder to cry freely.

Leo held her…as long as she needed…

His fingers ran through her long hair and she slowly started to calm herself. Her arms meandered their way up to his neck and she embraced him. She lifted her head.

He was now able to see her tear stained face. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Leo wanted so badly to take away her pain…and he did something completely unexpected of himself. He pressed his lips to her forehead in a tender kiss and just as quickly ended it. Inside, he couldn't figure out why he did it but it seemed to be the right thing to do…and Lydia didn't reject him.

She allowed his advance, taking comfort in the fact that someone truly cared for her like her guardian Teresa did, possibly more. Lydia then looked into his grey eyes and saw sincerity. The warmth of his embrace was fulfilling. She then leaned in to him and returned the kiss, feeling his soft lips against her own.

Leo could see her sadness begin to fade as she now focused on him and he wanted to make sure she forgot about her attempts of self-harm. He then deepened the kiss, slightly opening his mouth to encourage her to do the same, which she did.

Her eyes were partially open, but were growing weak from his advances and she closed them as she enjoyed the feel of his tongue tracing her mouth.

He was inexperienced in matters of love but he would never let her know that. The last thing he wanted was for her to think of him as naïve. His hands traveled up to her shoulders and then along her arms.

She wore an oversized t-shirt and the sleeves easily bunched up, exposing her long scars. They were a permanent reminder of her actions.

Leo broke their kiss and brought her left wrist to his lips, "I want to take away your anguish…your fears…" he said as he began leaving kisses along the distorted flesh. In the back of his mind, he had to push away thoughts of claiming this girl as his own. They were conflicted with his code of honor…of bushido, but his body was telling him otherwise. He had a duty to respect that code and this woman, so he released her arm and stopped all caresses between them. After a long pause, he got up off the bed and slowly headed for the doorway, "You should get some rest. I'll escort you to the lab." He didn't turn around as he said this, so to avoid looking at her.

When he approached the door, he was stopped by two hands grasping onto his carapace along the edges. If it were an enemy he would have flipped them or something…but this was Lydia and she wasn't about to let him go.

"I want to stay here with you. Can I?" she asked, her voice just barely a whisper.

Leo sighed, "Lydia…we can't…"

She slipped around to his front and wrapped her arms as far around his waist as they would go, before hitting his shell, "Please?"

Leo's chin rested against her forehead and he closed his eyes before saying, "Okay…" and he closed his bedroom door.

The two of them stood silently and she snuggled against his chest, feeling the coolness of his plastron. She ran her fingers along his sides, nails gently grazing the green skin and she brought her face up to his neck and nipped him before letting her lips settle. She kissed along his collarbone and trapezius muscle which connected his shoulder and neck.

It was getting too difficult to resist and he made the mistake of allowing her to stay, a direct result of the lust he struggled with. He wanted to smack himself for letting his loins do the talking instead of his brain. The pressure under his shell grew stronger…it was already too late...and he gave in. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He dove for her neck, kissing and licking at her soft flesh.

She picked a spot on his neck and began sucking the firm skin. Her tongue slid around him. A few minutes later, she stopped and pulled away to admire the darkened mark she created.

Leo was starting to get anxious. He tried his hardest to hold back and remain respectful but it was so difficult. He didn't even realize that he'd spun the two of them around and he guided her towards the bed.

Lydia was walking backwards, her steps matching his until her calves connected with the mattress.

He then pushed her down onto her back to where her head now lay on a pillow. Before he got in himself, he removed his katana, pads, and belt and neatly put them by the nightstand. He then pulled the comforter and sheets up, sliding them from underneath her and he got in. His stomach was tying itself in knots, not a normal feeling for him. He was the leader amongst his brothers, the solid turtle, and always kept his cool under pressure. Leo did his best to remain stoic as he crawled over and let his body down on top of her.

His weight was upon her, but he rested on his elbows to allow her some comfort. He then captured her mouth with his and caressed her cheek with one hand while the other played with her brown locks. Her hands were wandering aimlessly up and down his shoulders and arms, massaging his muscles. She knew he liked it…his shoulders were relaxed and he gently moaned whenever she got close to his neck. He was pretty tight from training that morning. While she focused on his upper body, one of his hands worked its way down to her stomach and tugged up her shirt. He reached his hand up underneath the fabric, touching her warm belly, and then he hesitated…her breast was only a few inches further. Now wasn't the time to lose his nerve. He forced his hand up and it was met with a soft mound of flesh. She wasn't overly huge, just enough for a handful. He could feel the nipple poking into his palm as he squeezed.

Lydia broke the kiss as Leo fondled her. His reptilian hands were cool to the touch, giving her goose bumps. He adjusted his position a little and was now hoisting up her shirt to reveal her pale skin. The dim lighting of the room did little to cover up her embarrassment.

Technically Leo already saw her entire body when they revived her by the harbor. This time, he was seeing it in a different light.

She turned her head, not wanting to look at him.

Noticing the blush spreading across her cheeks, Leo said, "Don't be afraid to look at me." His voice was calm and collected, filled with desire and passion.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat. Leonardo was behaving like the 'Brad Pitt' of the human world. His stare was intense…his arms full of strength…oh how badly she wanted him…

Leo pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. He redirected his attention to her chest, dipping his head between her breasts, laying delicate kisses on her while his fingers teased the nipples. He did it with such expertise…

She felt like she was melting into a puddle of water. Her senses were overloading with arousal. His touch was driving her mad and he made matters worse when she felt his tongue loll out of his mouth, run across her right mound, and encircle her nipple before taking it into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled the peaking teat. Her body responded with signals from her brainstem all the way into her toes. Her legs intertwined with his and her hands grasped the back of his head, trying to bring him closer still. He followed up by moving to the other side and torturing her other breast.

Several minutes passed and he turned his attention to her shorts. He scooted down in the bed and touched the waistband of the cotton bottoms. He then hooked his fingers under it and slowly slid them down her legs. Underneath, she had on a lacey red thong.

Anxiety was taking over him now that there was only one thing remaining, but he needed to keep his cool. He lowered his face to her belly and placed several hot kisses along the panty line as his fingers attached themselves to the strings. Every centimeter he pulled them down, a kiss followed until they were completely off.

Now Lydia was succumbing to his erotic charms and she closed her eyes as she felt his hands delve between her thighs and spread them apart. Heat rushed into her cheeks once again. She knew he was examining her every inch of skin. Her breathing was becoming shallow with anticipation.

His initial reaction to seeing a girl this close was amazement. His body was reacting to hers and it got to the point where he released his erection from its confines. He felt a little bit shamed when he reached down to stroke himself, but quickly got over that. She was already soaked down there; fluids dripped out of her body and stained the sheets. With one hand holding her right thigh and the other busy on himself, Leo plunged his face into her center, driving his tongue inside her aching crevice.

She cried out in extreme pleasure and her hands leapt to her chest to toy with her heaving mounds. Her body flexed and shuddered so much that Leo had to let go of his member and hold her other leg still so he could continue inflicting her with everlasting fire. She jolted to the side, "Ah…oh my god!" she shouted. Her teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut as his tongue danced across her clitoris.

A new sense of pride filled him as she cried out to him, begging him for more…and he gave it to her. He squeezed her thighs tighter, ensuring that she wouldn't be able to move and he worked her into frenzy, nearly getting her to climax. Instead of forcing her to the ends of the earth, he let up, much to her disappointment.

When Leo backed away from her, he found that he had a mouthful of her fluids and did something unexpected…he swallowed. She obviously saw him do it because she shied away, looking at the incense on the nightstand.

Not bothering to remove the drippings from his chin, Leo crawled upwards to see her face-to-face. Her legs remained separated and he now lay between them. His erection pressed into her belly.

She looked up into his eyes; they were brimming with adoration for her.

When he peered back into her hazel eyes, he saw yearning.

Leo broke the silence, "Very terribly do I want to make love to you…will you have me?"

Lydia was overwhelmed with emotions…love…desire…infatuation...and she responded, "Yes."

Without another word, Leo maneuvered himself lower so that his quivering member touched the rim of her core and he eased himself in slowly until he reached a minor setback. She was really, really tight and he had to push just a bit harder to go all the way in…until he felt it…

There was a quick jolt of himself as he finished entering, like he'd met a barrier and broke through it, along with a gasp…which came from her. Thinking he'd injured her, "Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

"…" she couldn't speak. Anguish was written all over her face.

Leo worried and started to slide back out and he looked down. His shaft was laced with blood and at first he panicked but when he looked at her again, she was more relaxed. He then understood, "You're a virgin?"

"I _was_ a virgin…" she said, a slight hint of discomfort remained in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Leo felt torn between two thoughts…he was mad at himself for taking something from her that he could not give back and he was flattered that she allowed him to be her first.

"I didn't find it very important," she admitted.

Leo had to agree…he had done the same thing. She was also his first, but too shy to tell her still.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Keep going Leo…" she begged.

It was a lot easier to enter this time. Her cavern was still super tight; its satiny walls were encircling him and squeezing. Her feminine heat licked at him. Leo began thrusting, letting go of his usual temperate self in favor of a more vigorous beast. He grabbed hold of her wrists and pushed them into the bed up by her skull and continued to pound away.

Her breaths were uneven and moans were growing louder.

He felt like he was flying…

Lydia drew back her legs to send him deeper still and she tried to lean up to kiss him but he still pinned her arms.

He leaned forward to plant a heartfelt kiss on her lips and then he trailed down to her cheek and eventually her neck. He was getting close to peaking and slowed down his pace, not wanting to leave her behind.

She was closing in on the finish line and needed a boost for the last stretch of the race so she arched her lower back into his lower plastron, placing friction on her clitoris. This caused her to gasp and moan.

Leo watched her face. She had closed her eyes and had slightly parted lips. Her chest was heaving and her legs tightened around his waist. He could feel her body shaking.

"H..harder…" she squeaked and he complied.

It was getting much too difficult to hold back. Leo pushed into her faster and with more power. Tiny beads of sweat fell from his brow. He let go of her wrists and reared up onto his knees. He grabbed her hips and began pulling her body against his.

She was so close…but her orgasm was being stubborn.

Leo did not want to go without her so he dropped one hand to her ailing pearl and caressed it, setting the tiny organ on fire. He then felt her body shudder one last time and eventually stiffen.

Her climax sent wave after wave of intense pleasure through her and she cried out, "Oh fuck!"

It was not something he thought he'd ever hear her say but still, it was music to his ears. He then gave in to his own relief, gritting his teeth and spilling all his love into her. He fell forward, catching himself on his elbows and once again facing her. He kissed her, sending his tongue into her parted lips and they held each other for several minutes.

It was very late…possibly even early morning.

Lydia was exhausted and curled up next to him as he pulled the comforter over them both. He held her close all night as they slept.

The following morning all of the turtles, their master, and Lydia were seated in the living room surrounded by wrapping paper remnants. The boys were having a paper war and throwing balls of it at each other. Lydia watched as Michelangelo won the battle.

She sat on the couch next to Leo, surrounded with a few gifts the guys had given her. She received a lovely barrette and a jeweled hair band from Mikey, strange that it nearly matched the bracelet Leo gave her. Raph gave her a folding tanto knife which he claimed, 'Every woman should carry one'. Don gave her a music history book and told her he would help her with her resume, along with finding a new job. In her opinion, it was the best gift out of all of them since she was so desperate in her current situation.

Master Splinter had been playing Santa all morning and he held out one of the last few presents. He handed a rectangular box out to Lydia which she graciously took and began opening it. Underneath the wrapping was a wooden box, slim and made of solid oak. She pulled the small latch up on one end and lifted the top. Inside laid a beautiful kimono. The material was a light green with sakura blossoms and hummingbirds printed all over. It was hand crafted and according to Splinter, dyed in the traditional ways of Japan. Everyone insisted that she try it on, which she did and she looked lovely in it. She planned only to wear it on special occasions.

Lydia wished she could have returned their generosity with gifts but they understood. She made a promise to give them something in return when she found a new job.

After all gifts had been given and wrapping paper cleaned up, Don pulled Lydia aside.

"I have some news for you," Don said happily.

"Oh? What is it?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Leo told me you were talented on the piano and I heard you play yesterday so I looked up a couple of things online. There's going to be auditions for the New York symphony orchestra. I think you should go try out and I read the pay and benefits are great if you're selected."

Lydia was speechless, "You looked this up for me? Donny you have been so wonderful to me. When are the auditions?"

"Just after New Years. January 10th at noon. They have a few open seats in the orchestra from retired players."

"I will definitely be there," she said excitedly. Now she could put Teresa's tutoring to the test and make her guardian proud.

Later on during the day, right before their Christmas dinner, Raph was teaching Lydia to use her new knife. "If someone ever grabs ya from behind and ya have your knife handy," he started, and had Mikey assist him with a demonstration by standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his throat, "Ya take this knife and jam it in their upper thigh and then twist …it's really simple but effective as fuck. Then follow it up with a knee the groin or a kick to the shin. Now you try."

She tried a few times at least until they were called for dinner by Leo and Splinter. The dinner was filled with stories and laughter, some of the things Lydia wanted very much in her life.

January 10th…6 p.m…

"I'm getting so anxious!"

"Just wait Mikey, she'll be home soon. Auditions take hours and then there are the callbacks for a secondary audition. If she's been gone this long, then it's probably a good thing," Don said.

Leo was pacing around the lair, wondering how she did.

Raph relaxed on the couch, spinning around one of his sai. It was unusual for him to be so patient, "Don't go to pieces bro, leave the worryin' to Mikey…" he said to Leo.

"I know. I just really want her to get it."

Raph switched on the television and flipped through several stations. Over two hundred channels and nothing was on so flipped on a news station. He almost turned the TV off when a picture caught his eye. He sat upright in his seat, "Is that?"

On the screen was an image of a woman sitting at a bedside. A child was in the bed with her smiling down at him.

"It is…" Raph said quietly. The news story accompanying the image was that of a child who was given a second chance at life when he received a new kidney. Raph smiled. So Mya got what she desperately wanted. There was a new image of her holding her baby for the first time since his surgery…it made a tear form at the corner of his eye. Raph brushed it away before his brothers noticed. Now Mya would be able to move on with her life, after she dealt with the police. He knew she would keep her word. Raph then turned the television off and waited again like the others.

It was another ten minutes before they heard Lydia approaching the lair. Mikey greeted her at the doorway and excitedly started begging her for the result. "Didja get it? How many people were trying out? Did you get through the second audition?" She didn't say anything and wandered over to the couch to sit. She took off her heeled shoes and smoothed out the hem of her black dress as Mikey continued to bombard her with questions.

Raph smacked Mikey, "Give her some space, goofball."

Mikey plopped himself down on the floor.

After she relaxed into the cushions, Don and Leo stood before her and all four turtles waited for her to speak.

She looked at them, smiled, and said, "I got it."

_End Part 4_

_Complete._

_This was the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope it meets expectations. I'm sorry it took me a little to post it but I wanted to do something different. Feel free to comment/critique and Happy Reading!_


End file.
